The Puzzle and the Relics
by XanaduXYZ
Summary: A secret society has been involved in significant parts of Remnant's history. They believe in forming a society that revives a particular form of volatile magic that is foreign to the world of Remnant. However, they want to take revenge on someone who has locked them in this world in the first place. It's Time to Duel in Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-The Puzzling Stranger**

Rain gently tapped on the window outside. A man sat at a bar watching the rain tap against the window. He sipped his drink slowly as he stared blankly out the window. The bar he was at was dead now. The only other soul here was the bartender who was passed out on a stool behind the counter. It was late even for the man. He was lost in thought. So much had happened the previous week. They managed to recover a relic. Three more to go, granted but it was a start. The White Fang have revolted against their leader, which left him on the run. And more importantly, the man's two nieces were reunited with their teammates. However, this was starting to seem a little too lucky. Especially for a man that naturally attracted bad luck. He took another sip of his drink. He wasn't sure how many drinks he had at this point, but he was sure feeling the effects. This was enough of a hint for him that it may be time to get back to Haven Academy. He stumbled out of the stool he was in, not before waking up the sleepy bartender to pay his tab.

As soon as he stepped outside the bar to meet the cool wet air, thunder could be heard in the distance which seemed to cause the rain to pour a bit harder.

"I shouldn't be surprised at this point," said the black-haired huntsman who was quickly becoming drenched in the rain.

It was hard for him to walk especially fast, but he managed despite being quite intoxicated. The dim streetlights revealed a quiet night despite the rain and distant thunder. The only other lights were some of the neon signs of various shops and businesses that lined the road.

The thunder began to sound even closer. The man was not usually worried about much, and usually had a habit of putting on a cool persona, but something about this storm was putting him on edge. He did not remember hearing about rain today, let alone a lightning storm.

He clumsily turned the corner, as he was now only a few blocks away from what Haven Academy was, however something quite strange was standing in the middle of the street, in the form of a confrontation. Two people stood apart from one another, with one of them questioning the other.

"Who are you and why do you keep appearing in my dreams?" said the one closer to the drunken man. He could only see his back but the first thing he could notice was his odd spiky hair and wore a blue shirt and pants. He was rather on the short side despite guessing from the voice was about 15 or 16.

"This isn't a dream this time, prince" chuckled the other person deviously. He was the stranger out of the two people the drunken man was observing. He was completely covered from head to toe in a tan garb which connected to a mask that completely covered his face. The only holes in the mask were where the eyes should be. Connecting the hood of the robe and the mask was a golden band with the symbol of what appeared to be an eye engraved on it.

"What do you mean and why do you keep calling me prince?" demanded the spiky-haired stranger angerly.

The masked figure then moved his head creepily in the direction of the drunken man.

"Well now look what you have done, prince, you have attracted company," said the figure continuing to chuckle.

"Alright chuckles, you found me, but what is this all about you two?" asked the man walking forward into the light. The boy who previously had his back turned, turned to look at looked at the intoxicated black-haired man. The man could now get a better look at him now. Once again, the boy's hair was incredible spiky and was multiple colors. He had purple eyes that when he made eye contact with the man seemed to just radiate a sort of innocence, which reminded him of one of his nieces in a way. The boy wore a strange and large necklace. It was made of gold and looked like an upside-down pyramid. It shared the same eye symbol as the robed man's headband. It dangled on the boys' neck by a large steel chain.

"Sir, I don't know who you are, but this could be dangerous," said the boy looking at the man.

"The name is Qrow, and I am a huntsman kid, if there is danger, I think I can handle it. On top of that his laugh is good enough for me to knock him down a peg" said Qrow nonchalantly.

The boy looked confused by the man's sentence but smirked once he saw the man pull out something from behind his back. It was a large sword-like weapon from his back.

"Oh please, you think one of you Grimm hunters can do anything to hurt me, I will defeat you with ease" said the robed figure continuing to laugh which was only continuing to get on Qrow's nerves.

"If your laughter is what you mean by crushing then yeah sure, it's crushing my ear drums so I guess I better lay down and die now" responded Qrow, which made the spiky-haired boy laugh a little.

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order?" said the robed figure quickly jetting out one of his arms, revealing a device attached to it. It was somewhat like a wristband but something that looked almost like a wing attached to the band.

"Sir you want to get out now, I doubt this is a fight you are used to" pleaded the boy again shooting a look again at the Huntsman.

As soon as he said that however the lights on the street went out and darkness seemed to eat away at all the sources of light around them causing the street, buildings, benches, and signs to seemingly fade.

"What the…how is he doing that?" asked Qrow out loud looking around frantically as even the ground beneath his feet began to turn into a dark purplish color.

"He is calling a shadow game" responded the boy who was now stepping back closer to where Qrow was standing.

"What's a shadow game?" asked Qrow readying his weapon ready to strike, as the robed man's device began to glow.

Suddenly something large began to form in front of them, it was the size of a building. In fact, it almost looked like one. This creature was completely made of stone blocks. In the center of was an animated symbolic eye. While it was humanoid in shape, its torso retained the shape of a structure of some sort.

"NOW MY GOLEM CRUSH THEM!" declared the robed figure.

Qrow stood wide-eyed looking at the gigantic monstrosity that stood before him. He had seen many odd creatures in his time, most of them being Grimm, but nothing like this.

The arm of the creature was faster than Qrow anticipated, however, he managed to get him and the boy out of the way land on the ground in the process.

"Sorry about that kid, did want us to get smooshed," said the Huntsman quickly pulling both him and the boy back up from the ground.

"It's alright, however, you should let me handle this, this is my fight" replied the boy with a smile before returning his attention to the large golem that stood in front of them.

"You're only a kid, and you don't look like much of a huntsman kid" retorted the experienced huntsman.

"You don't know what you're up against" replied the boy sternly.

The robed figure began chuckling again. "You can only avoid the inevitable for so long you fool," he said as the Golem began to try and crush them again with its stone fist.

Qrow quickly jumped into the air with his harbinger in hand and slashed away at the gigantic fist before jumping up onto the arm of the creature and running towards its head. This seemed to be enough of a distraction that the fist that was aimed in the direction of the boy was now headed to try and get Qrow off it.

The boy could only stand back in awe as the man jumped so high and wielded his weapon with such skill.

"Get that pest off of you!" demanded the robed figure angerly to his stone giant.

"Not laughing, now are you?" said Qrow tauntingly who was now intent on trying to slash away at the head of the creature. Qrow continued to slash and dodge at places he thought were more vital to the creature, but he was beginning to realize that his weapon was barely cutting the stone, and he was only being a nuisance more than anything.

"This has gone far enough" yelled the robed man angrily. As his device on his arm glowed once more.

Before Qrow could react, a mass came out of the shadows and hit him directly in the gut causing him to fall of the golem.

Qrow began to fall in mid-air and heard his name being called by the boy below. As the golem was beginning to launch an assault on the falling body of the man who was pestering it, a bird appeared in its place and zipped away which seemed to give the golem even more trouble.

The boy below was watching intently and was having a hard time following Qrow. He was incredibly fast, and it was impressive to see him deal with the golem. But something didn't add up what was the creature that knocked him off go? The golem was moving frantically at this point as the man continued to jump around and strike it in various places only seeming to make it angrier.

The boy then got a glimpse of something closer to the robed man, there was a stone jar.

"Oh no," said the boy.

"Hey…um…sir" yelled the boy hoping the man could hear him.

"Little busy kid" as he was jumping around continuing to dodge the giant hands of the creature from slapping him off.

"You need to watch out for the morphing jar!" yelled the boy would see it speeding around again.

"A morphing what!?" asked Qrow while continuing to jump around a slice away at the stone creature with still no result of real damage.

"That's enough!" said the robed figure this time targeting Qrow, and suddenly he was bonded in chains. The sudden appearance of chains also caused him to drop his harbinger as well.

"What!" said the Huntsman who began to feel his energy being drained as the chains suddenly wrapped his arms and legs keeping him from moving. The man was once again hit with a mass that he could see this time had a large eye and a sadistically large smile and made a giggle like a shriek as it bumped him off the golem causing him to fall helplessly.

His back was facing the ground and he could see the golem's fist heading right for him.

"It's over," he thought as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly he heard something else falling, and him stopping in midair. Both the golem and the other creature were stuck in place and above and around them were glowing swords. Qrow looked straight up to see the face of a man with a strange hat looking at him.

"Um, good catch?" he said looking into the man's bluish eyes.

"Bring him down," said a deeper, more commanding an unfamiliar voice.

As the huntsman was let down, he could see that the man was covered in strange purplish robes and a green staff.

"Seven Tools of the Bandit!" said the same deep voice, and suddenly the chains keeping Qrow tied" up vanished and the energy that seemed to be drained from Qrow was resurging.

"So, it is you, I see you haven't lost your touch!" said the tan-robed man beginning to laugh again.

"Who are you!?" demanded the boy in what was now a deeper voice than what Qrow had heard before.

Qrow looked back in the direction of the boy as he heard the voice. He was producing a voice that was a lot different from what he heard before. The boy looked a bit different now, or maybe this was alcohol really altering things. While he looked same in many ways, the boy looked different too. He seemed taller, his haired spiked differently and taller…somehow. However, his eyes seemed different, they were brimming with confidence, rather than innocence. Even stranger was the golden eye perched on his forehead, similar to the one on his necklace and the headband of the robed figure with the irritating laugh.

"That's a question I would like to know too," said Qrow jumping down from arms of the floating purple mage.

"Oh, in due time Prince, you'll figure it out soon enough" replied the masked figure looking directly at the boy.

With a wave of his hand, both of his monsters began to dissipate into the darkness.

"However not tonight, this is was mere all a lure to get you stuck here," said the masked figure laughing manically causing Qrow to clench his fists.

The masked figure then turned to the Huntsman.

"You better not stay attached to the relic either" continued the figure continuing to laugh not before fading into darkness along with the darkness surrounding the group and the monsters he summoned.

"Wait a minute how do you know about the relic!" demanded Qrow but the only response he got was the feeling was with the silence of the cool night air.

The buildings and objects such as lamps, signs, and bench began to reappear as the dim street lights began to reflect the puddles of water that were on the ground.

"Well, at least the rain stopped," Qrow said, putting out his hands to feel for rain while watching the mage the boy somehow summoned vanish away as well.

"Well kid, I don't know how you did it but you managed to sav-"Qrow began before noticing the boy was on one knee on the ground.

Qrow quickly got down to the boy's level.

"Kid are you okay?" asked Qrow trying to figure out what was wrong. There was no clear sign of an injury that Qrow could tell but the boy looked physically tired, especially in the eyes.

The boy seemed as though he was about to respond to his question but passed out from exhaustion Qrow caught him from completely laying on the ground.

Qrow noticed the boy was like how he first saw him. Short, and more…innocent looking.

The rain began to start up again but now was more of a gentle drizzle.

Qrow sighed in annoyance, wondering if his luck had anything to do with this rain. However, he then considered what the boy did for him tonight. He attempted to save the boy from that strange figure, but the boy pretty much managed to save him. Not to mention someone made a purple robed mage pop out of nowhere and cause swords to fall from the sky and stop that golem in its tracks.

"Either I really went hard on the drinks tonight, or I have a hell of a tale for Oz," said the old huntsman slowly walking home in the dark, carrying the boy who managed save him.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Puzzle on the Couch-**

Ruby awoke from a long sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep in quite a long time. She had endured a long and challenging journey, reunited with her team, and recovered one of the four relics, so a little extra sleep being deserved is an understatement, at least in her mind. She stretched and yawned before crawling out of her bed and walked out of her bedroom.

She walked into the living area to see Qrow with his feet up on the table snoring away.

"He must have been out drinking again," she thought before seeing an oddity also snoozing on the other couch.

On the full-size couch was an unfamiliar boy sleeping. His head was on the armrest and his body was stretched out on the rest of the couch. A blanket was poorly placed on his body allowing half of his legs to stick out.

Ruby walked a bit closer to get a better look. His hair as well…unique, and spiky. He was actually quite on the short side, maybe a bit shorter than her actually. On the table next to the couch and the sleeping boy were two more strange items, which she assumed belonged to the boy as she had never seen Qrow with these items. One was some odd contraption, she couldn't make heads or tails what it actually did or what it was for. The second item, however, was quite shiny and reflective as Ruby could see her distorted reflection. It was clearly made of gold. It was shaped like an upside-down pyramid, and in the center of it was a symbol that resembled an eye.

"Qrow is making new drinking buddies it seems," said a familiar voice behind Ruby. Ruby turned her head to see her blonde-haired sister Yang who was also looking at the boy sleeping on the couch.

"Oh, morning to you too" greeted Ruby with a grin. "Seriously though who is this guy?" she questioned hoping somehow her sister knew.

"Beats me, looks around our age" Yang shrugged. "Qrow must have brought him in for some reason, I guess we should wake him up". She said walking over to her uncle who was hunched over on the armchair snoring. She shook him gently at first, but he did not wake, rather his snoring only seemed to get louder. She then proceeded to yell "wake up" and shake him a bit more rambunctiously which succeeded in startling Qrow out of the chair and ended up sliding onto to the floor.

"Wow can't a guy get over a hangover in peace" he muttered as he got himself, as both girls giggled at his reaction.

"Sorry uncle, but we had a question" Yang stated simply point her finger to the other couch where the other boy was miraculously still asleep somehow.

"Oh, so that wasn't a dream" stated Qrow staring at the boy wide-eyed.

"Who is he?" asked Ruby curiously.

"Yeah, I actually don't know his name, at least I don't remember if he ever said it. But I tried to save him last night and he actually managed to save me" said Qrow trying to remember all of what happened late the previous night.

"Save you from what?" started Yang smirking, "He's shorter than Ruby, what can he do?"

"He summoned a wizard or…at least I think it was a wizard he summoned, something. Actually now that I think of it, he might be wizard himself," he said nonchalantly, which only perked the curiosity of his two nieces.

"WHAT!?" said both girls simultaneously.

"Really? That surprises you two at this point, your headmaster is living inside of another kid's head, and there are people with the maiden powers wandering about" Qrow said jokingly, which in return Yang punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for!?" the huntsman asked defensively.

"What the hell did you get yourself into last night!?" asked Yang sternly.

"I am curious to know as well," said a voice.

"How long have you been standing there, Oz?" asked the hungover huntsman. He knew it was Ozpin in control of the boy's body due to the more proper posture and his voice was more akin to that of Ozpin's than Oscars was normally.

"Long Enough" stated Ozpin before walking over with cane in hand to examine the sleeping mystery on the couch.

Suddenly as he got closer a dim light began to blink on one of the sleeping boys' belongings.

"Um, why is that pendant blinking?" asked Ruby looking right over it, curiously.

"It wasn't doing that before" stated Yang also curious why the overly large pendant was suddenly blinking.

Ozpin picked up the pendant and began to observe it. As soon as he touched it the blinking and the glow coming from the eye on the center of the pendant seemed to intensify.

"Hmm, what a strange pendant?" said Ozpin curiously, moving the item around to observe it. He could hear in his shared mind that Oscar was also quite mystified and curious about the pendant too. It was quite beautiful in a way. The way the gold reflected and the craftsmanship of it seemed of almost a godly supernatural nature. How would a boy like this have something like this in his possession? And why was it blinking lighting from the center of the eye carved in the center of it?

"Qrow, where how did you meet this boy again?" asked Ozpin looking at his friend and follower.

"Well I was actually meaning to tell you all this when I got back last night, but I uh, well, crashed as soon as I put the kid on the couch," said Qrow shrugging.

Ozpin sighed before asking him again what happened.

Qrow told them about how he met the boy and a robed figure on the street. The robed figure seemed to know the boy, but the boy did not know the figure. The figure somehow made it almost pitch black and was able to summon a massive building-sized golem. He told them how he tried to fight it but got trapped by chains that the robed figure conjured out of nowhere. But the boy summoned a mage to save him and got him out of the chains.

"Most importantly for us though, he knows about the relic," Qrow said frowning.

"But how?" asked Ruby, "Unless it's one of Salem's lackeys or one of us no one else should know" she stated.

"Well, …not quite Ms. Rose" interjected the headmaster.

"Qrow, this robed figure you mentioned, what did he look like?" questioned Ozpin.

"Well, he wore a mask, had a tannish colored robe with a hood, wore a blank mask with two little eye slits, and had a weird headband connecting his hood to his mask, why you know him?" asked Qrow jokingly.

The headmaster then went wide-eyed.

"No, it couldn't be," he said putting his hand on his head.

"It couldn't what Oz?" asked Qrow looking as he watched Ozpin begin to pace back and forth.

"I believe you met a member of the Cult of Anubis" uttered Ozpin almost glaring at both the girls and Qrow.

"Who is the Cult of Anubis?" asked the blonde huntress who was not really understanding like the rest of Ozpin's audience what was going on.

"They are a mysterious group, so mysterious that they are thought to be a myth. Not much is known about them, but it is said that they have played a role in many of the significant events throughout Remnant's history" muttered Ozpin continuing to pace a bit.

The girl's jaws dropped while Qrow just looked like he had more questions than anything.

"I am going to assume you have met these guys before Oz?" questioned the Huntsman finally moving from his lazed position on the couch to on more upright.

"Miraculously no, I haven't, at least I don't think I have, only rumors that I have heard about them and their supposed abilities" admitted the old headmaster who suddenly stopped pacing and his attention was now back drawn to the sleeping boy, who was somehow still asleep despite all the commotion that has been going on in the living room.

"This begs the question though, who is this boy and how does a Cult of Anubis figure know or want with this boy?" wonder Ozpin rubbing his chin.

"Well, why don't we just try and wake him up?" suggested Ruby

"Yeah, he has been sleeping awhile" stated Qrow with a concerned expression, "To be fair though he did pass out after that whole commotion with 'Cult of Anubis' fellow" admitted Qrow.

Ruby walked back over to the couch and gently shook the boy.

"Hey, time to wake up now," she said in a hushed voice. The boy's eyes twitched before opening.

"Uh…what time is it?" asked the boy groggily.

"Time to get up," Yang said chuckling.

The boy's eye finally adjusted and began to realize he was not in his bed and was surrounded by unfamiliar people.

"Uh, am I still dreaming?" asked the boy as he began to sit up and look at the four people staring at him. His eyes widened however as he recognized one of the people.

"Wait weren't you in my dream?" asked the boy looking directly at Qrow.

"Yeah, uh I don't know how to tell you this but uh that wasn't a dream kid" replied the Huntsman. The boy went white before looking down.

"Hey where is my puzzle!?" asked the boy putting his hand where it normally is.

"Oh, this pendant?" replied Ozpin almost forgetting that it was still in his hand.

The spiky-haired boy sighed in relief.

"Yeah, that's the one…wait it's glowing" The boy realized as Ozpin handed the 'puzzle' back to its owner.

"Yeah we were wondering why it was doing that?" asked Ruby curiously looking at the puzzle which was glowing a bit dimmer now it was not in contact with Ozpin.

"Well…it usually does that when it can detect a source of magic or dark presence around" stated the owner of the puzzle looking at Ozpin curiously.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"Your 'puzzle' as you call it can detect magic?" questioned Ozpin inquisitively.

"Well it's one of many abilities it has…who are you people?" asked the boy while putting the chain attached to the puzzle back around his neck.

"Forgive me, I am Professor Ozpin, I am or was the headmaster for Beacon Academy" Ozpin stated. The boy looked at the professor skeptically. This was someone who looked slightly younger than himself, how was he a professor?

The introductions continued with a girl that looked about his age. She had red and black hair. She wore a red and black dress and had piercing silver eyes.

"I am Ruby Rose, and this is my sister Yang," the girl said shaking hands with the boy.

"Hi, I am Yang," said the girl's sister. She seemed a bit older than her sister, and her hair was a bright yellowish-blonde color.

"And I am Qrow and thank you for getting me out of a jam last night," said Qrow putting his hand out for the boy to shake.

"Nice to meet all of you, my name is Yugi Muto".

"Nice to meet you Yugi" replied Ozpin smiling. "So Yugi, how did you actually manage to save our professional huntsman last night?" questioned the professor curious to know more from Yugi's perspective.

"Uh well…" Yugi started. "I don't think you are going to believe me even if I told you" shrugged the boy before grabbing the other belonging of his that was on the table. From the slot near the center of it, he pulled out a deck of cards. He flipped through them and place one of them on the table.

Qrow's eyes widened in awe.

"This was the wizard from last night" he started picking up the card and examining it. His two nieces and Ozpin gathered around to also look at the card.

"The Dark Magician," said Yang reading out loud. The image showed a man in odd-looking purple robes. His hood or hat was poked upwards almost like a crescent. Behind him was a circle with strange unfamiliar writing on it.

"Looks like just a playing card to me" stated Ruby looking at the card.

"Believe me kiddo, I don't know how he did it, but he managed to make this card real" muttered Qrow before handing to the card back to its owner.

"I am assuming you must have some ability that allows you to do this, yes?" questioned Qrow once again looking at Yugi.

"Y-yes," said Yugi before shaking his head. "Look, not to be rude, but I don't really know who any of you are, I am sorry, but I can't just go into detail of what I am and what I can do, people have gotten hurt for that information" contested Yugi nervously. While his new acquaintances seemed nice, they were asking more questions than what he was comfortable with. Not to mention he did not entirely trust Ozpin yet. While he couldn't place it, something did not add up with him.

Ozpin actually felt sympathetic to the boy's plea. He too was keeping secrets, and it has cost much to the people around him. Something was telling him that this boy and himself were quite alike in many respects.

"You and I are actually quite alike Yugi" replied Ozpin looking at Yugi.

"How so?" asked Yugi not really seeing the connection.

"Your sentence about people getting hurt for information. I know what that is like because I have lived quite a long time to know this" replied Ozpin looking actually quite noticeable saddened.

"Lived a long time? You look about my age?" retorted Yugi looking confused.

"Would you be surprised to know this is actually not my body?" stated the professor before releasing the body back to its owner.

"Hi, Yugi! I'm Oscar, nice to meet you" said the body Ozpin was borrowing.

Yugi looked shocked while the two girls and Qrow also shared in his surprised.

Yugi was shocked at the idea that Oscar was very much like him, and that he shared his body with another being. Ruby, Yang, and Qrow were more shocked that Ozpin would admit this information so easily to this stranger.

Oscar chuckled at Yugi's expression.

"Not every day you see someone sharing a body with a ghost huh? Trust me it's weird for me too" replied Oscar rubbing his head.

Yugi wanted to laugh at this sentence just because of the irony but tried his best to hold it back but came out as a smile.

"Why are you smiling like that?" asked Oscar feeling uncomfortable from Yugi clearly trying to hold back laughter.

"Oh nothing, you just reminded me of something that's all" replied Yugi putting out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, and Ozpin and Oscar," he said smiling.

Oscar relinquished control back to Ozpin.

"Yugi, I do have one more question for you if you don't mind?" asked the professor moving his posture into a more comfortable position.

"Ok sure" responded Yugi noticing the changes in how Oscar and Ozpin carried themselves

"What do you know about that robed figure you met last night when you met Qrow?" wondered the professor.

"I have no idea" responded Yugi remembering the figure from the night before. "He seemed to know me but, I have never met him before" affirmed the spiky-haired duelist.

"and why did he call you a prince?" asked Qrow putting his feet on the table in front of him.

Yugi was pretty sure they were referring to the Pharaoh, but usually people who are aware of him just call him Pharaoh. So, it was odd they would call him a prince.

"No idea" responded the boy shrugging.

"Prince, are you are royalty where you come from?" asked the blonde huntress smirking.

Yugi laughed. "No, I am not royalty, but I am known with the title of 'King of Games" he said chuckling nervously.

"King…of games?" wondered Ruby out loud wondering what that meant.

"How'd you earn that title?" asked the blonde huntress curiously.

Yugi picked up his entire deck of cards and placed several of them including the Dark Magician on top of the table.

"The game is called "Duel Monsters" and it's quite popular where I am from and I happen to be pretty good at it" admitted Yugi who really was not comfortable being all too comfortable bragging. While he certainly was proud of his accomplishments, he was really not one to brag.

"So…this is all just a card game?" questioned the dark red headed girl looking at a few of the cards Yugi had placed on the table.

"Yep, and it's extremely popular where I come from" answered Yugi smiling.

"You guys are fighters, right?" asked Yugi thinking about how Qrow attempted to fight the golem the previous night.

"Basically, we are called hunters and huntresses and we our job is basically to fight monsters and bad guys" said Yang proudly allowing Yugi to look at her Gauntlets on her arms.

Yugi looked closely and realized they were some sort of projectile as well as some sort of glove.

"Wow, I have never seen a gun mixed with a gauntlet before" thought Yugi outloud examining the weapon on Yang's arm.

"Oooh, lemme show him mine" squealed Ruby looming off back to her room leaving a trail of rose petals.

"Woah, she's fast" stated the King of Games feeling the incredible breeze as she moved.

"How did she did speed off so fast?" asked Yugi with a look of amazement.

"Her semblance allows her to move quickly and also leave a trail of rose petals" admitted Yang looking at the small mess her sister made.

"Semblance?" questioned the high school student. "Is that like a super power of some sort basically?"

"That's one way to look at it" responded Ozpin, before explaining to Yugi the very basics of what aura and semblances are.

"Wow, that amazing" responded Yugi cheerfully to Ozpin's quick summary.

With a gust of wind, Ruby returned with her pride and joy, and oversized scythe.

"Yep that's Ruby, any excuse to show off her Crescent Rose," said Yang whipping away few rose petals that landed on her.

"Wow is that a scythe?" gasped Yugi, looking genuinely impressed.

Ruby began to quickly change the scythe's shape that looked more like a sniper rifle.

"It's also a gun," said the rose petal producing girl pridefully.

Ozpin began to clear his throat as if to get attention.

"While I am glad we are all getting along, I just want to ask another thing Yugi?" asked Ozpin sternly.

"I promise this will be the last question from me for the morning" started Ozpin, readjusting he cane and continuing to rub his chin in thought.

"Yeah, what's up?" responded Yugi intently.

"Do you actually know how to get back to your world?" asked the professor curiously.

Yugi's eyed widened to the realization that he did not know how he would get home, and that he was trapped here.

"Actually, no I don't, I don't even know how I got here, to begin with. I just started having weird dreams involving that robed guy and suddenly I am here" stated Yugi looking worried.

"Well, I imagine that you will want to try and find that masked figure yes?" Ozpin asked.

"If he was the one that brought you here, he may have the ability to bring you home, and according to Qrow he has shown interest in the relic" the old headmaster stated beginning to ramble.

"Yes…wait where are you going with this?" wondered Yugi.

Ozpin sat down across from Yugi, as he was about to explain his situation. He told him about how Beacon Academy was destroyed, about the relics, about the Grimm, and of course what he and Qrow, and both Team RWBY and JNPR were doing.

Yugi sat silently listening to Ozpin telling him about his dilemma. From what he was telling Yugi, he realized they were basically at war, and the world was falling apart at the seams.

"So, Yugi considering that the robed figures will undoubtedly target us for the relic and you for who knows what reason, it may be better to travel together" suggested the old professor.

Yugi continued to sit silently as if he was thinking to someone else and considering their answer.

"Ozpin I will be happy to help where I can" agreed Yugi smiled confidently shaking Ozpin's hand in agreement.

After Ozpin informed Yugi about leaving the following day for Atlas, Ruby and Yang took it upon themselves to introduce Yugi to their fellow team members.

*About an hour later*

..." and this is Weiss" she is my best friend in the whole wide world," said Ruby pridefully, to which Weiss looked as though she should disappear as the black dressed huntress hugged her.

Ruby and Yang proceeded to explain to Weiss about what occurred that morning, and introduced Yugi to her.

"So, you're literally from another world? Prove it?" asked the white-haired girl glaring at Yugi with piercing blue eyes. She wore a light blue dress and carried a sword that looked much like a rapier. In some respects, she kind of looked like a ballerina.

"Weiss, he's telling the truth" pleaded Ruby.

"Yeah he even convinced Ozpin and Qrow" added Yang.

"Well how do we know he isn't working with the White Fang or Salem?" retorted Weiss crossing her arms stubbornly.

"With Adam on the run, I doubt the White Fang would try to go after us now. On top of that, Yugi does not look like he's part of them, he's not a faunus" argued Blake, walking closer to the three girls that were kind of surrounding Yugi.

"Faunus, what's that?" asked Yugi looking at Blake curiously.

"Really, you don't know what a faunus is?" asked the heiress skeptically continuing to keep her arms crossed.

Blake removed the bow on the top of her head to reveal two cat-like ears.

"Wait are those cat ears, that's actually pretty cool?" commented Yugi looking at the cat-like ears on Blake's head which were twitching a little.

Blake was actually taken back by her ears being called cool.

"Really you think they are cool?" asked the cat-like faunus. Blake was sensitive about her ears but she gained some confidence in showing them, and Yugi's comment did make her slightly happier on the inside.

"Do you not have half-animal, half-human people where you are from?" asked the scythe-wielding huntress.

"No actually, just humans" shrugged Yugi.

"Is this proof enough, your highness?" asked Yang to Weiss sarcastically.

"I am still not convinced just yet" stated Weiss continuing not to believe Yugi was from another world.

"Wow, you're as stubborn as Kaiba," said Yugi who was beginning to see some connection between the rapier-wielding huntress, and the blue-eyes wielding CEO.

"Who's Kaiba?" asked Yang.

"It's not important, just a rival of mine" responded the King of Games who was starting to wonder how Kaiba would react to this world.

"Oh that's right, you're the 'King of Games' where you are from" chuckled Yang who was now walking to a closest on the other end of the room the five were in.

"King of Games?" asked Weiss raising an eyebrow.

"Where I am from, a game called Duel Monsters is extremely popular and I happen to be known as one of the best players in the world," said Yugi shyly. Yugi once again pulled out his deck which was now in his deck box connected to the side of his belt. He showed both Weiss and Blake some of the cards. Blake seemed more interested in them than Weiss was.

"These are interesting, I like the artwork on them" commented Blake continuing to flip through some of them.

Weiss silently looked over Blake's shoulder as she flipped through. Her expression made it seem as though she did not know what to think of these cards.

"Ah hah, I found it" cheered Yang, as she jogged over with a box.

"What have you been digging for?" asked Ruby curiously looking at the mess Yang made inside the closet looking for this box.

"Oh don't tell me it's what I think it is?" Weiss said putting a hand on her face in shame.

"Oh oh it's Remnant: The Game, we haven't played that since Beacon," said Ruby excitedly helping Yang open the box which held the boards, cards, and pieces within.

"A board game huh?" said Yugi who dropped down to look at the contents of the box within.

"I figured this might catch your interest, Mr. King of Games, so I challenge you to a game of Remnant: The Game" challenged Yang to Yugi point her figure at him.

"Yang, just so you know I love all games, and I would be more than happy to play," said Yugi who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Ruby, Blake, Weiss, you guys in?" asked Yang looking at her comrades.

"I'm in," said the red huntress confidently ready to finally beat her sister.

"I guess" mumbled Weiss trying not to look too cheerful about playing.

"I'll just watch," said Blake moving over to a chair nearby with a book.

The four players set up the boards and distributed the appropriate pieces and cards. Yang explained the game to Yugi who seemed to understand how the game was played. The rules were quite similar to the board game risk but had elements that were actually quite similar to Duel Monsters in the sense that it had trap cards and what were basically spell cards. Each player started as one of the regions of Remnant, which Yugi realized were the only four "countries" that existed in this new world, so for him, this would also be a geography lesson. Yugi ended up starting as Vale, while Yang started as Vacuo, Ruby as Mistral, and Weiss as Atlas. Yugi struggled in the very beginning, as Yang quickly got Weiss and Ruby to fight each other and take advantage of their division and use it against them. However, Yugi was eventually able to outdo Yang at the very last minute and earn his first victory at this game.

"and I think that means I win" stated Yugi smiling. He began looking up a noticed that his opponent was completely frozen in shock.

"You okay," he asked concerningly.

"How!? This was your first try at this, I had you trapped there should have been no way to get out of that!?" argued Yang in complete disbelief.

"Wow, finally someone beat Yang, Yugi you are my new favorite people" cheered Ruby beginning to clap. Weiss did not say anything but the expression she gave made it seem even she was impressed.

"Yugi you may have won this time, but I will get my revenge" expressed Yang while stuffing the board and all the pieces back into the box.

"Wow, so you weren't kidding about the King of Games thing" commented Blake who was actually watching the game miraculously rather than reading.

"Weren't you reading?" asked Weiss who actually couldn't believe she actually paid any attention to the game.

"Well, halfway through it started to look interesting as Yugi kept out strategizing Yang" admitted the cat faunus who had a slight smile.

Yang pouted as she put away the box and quickly organized the closest.

"Hey Yugi, I have been meaning to ask this but what is that pendant around your neck?" asked the cat faunus who was very much attracted to the shine of the large pyramid-like structure.

"Yeah I would like to know more about that too, it glowed with Ozpin touched it" commented Yang remembering how it reacted.

Yugi thought silently for a second before a slight grin grew on his face.

"Well I don't see any harm telling you about some of the things about the puzzle," said Yugi once again realizing he probably shouldn't go into grave detail about it for his new friends' safety, but there were some things like its origin and how he obtained it.

Yugi held the Puzzle up to the four girls.

"It's called the Millennium Puzzle"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you all enjoy the story thus far.

Most of the YugiohXRWBY crossovers I see seem to start around the first volume or thereabouts when they are at Beacon, so I came up with an idea I thought was hopefully just a tad more original and unique (or maybe just to my standards lol).

Brownie points of who I am basing the villains on. My hint to you is that they are based off an old Yugioh video game ;)

All Reviews, comments, and concerns are welcome.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story.

Cheers,

Xanadu.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Deal and Blue-Eyes**

A dragon was flying over the Pacific Ocean. Well, not a real dragon, just a jet shaped like one, which only meant one thing; Seto Kaiba. He was flying back from Los Angeles back to Domino. He was in the midst of his most ambitious tournament yet. It would be like Battle City but bigger. Imagine all the major cities in the world all participating in the same tournament. New York, London, Rome, Dubai, Moscow, Beijing, and more. The Battle City World Tournament was well coming together. This also meant for Kaiba to teach his greatest rival that he was a superior duelist.

While his jet was extremely fast it still was a bit of a ride from the U.S to Japan. He was getting antsy, to say the least, to get back to Domino City. Suddenly however his jet began to turn on its own in the direction of some ominous storm clouds.

"What the?" questioned the CEO out loud, desperately trying to take back control of his jet, but to no avail. The jet suddenly picked up speed without Kaiba's input and headed straight for the dark clouds. As the plane jetted on Kaiba noticed a strange vortex pulling in the clouds and his plane was heading straight for it.

"What is that!?" said Kaiba still desperately trying to redirect the plane but still with no response. Kaiba flinched as the jet went straight into the vortex. Kaiba waited a moment before opening his eyes. He was now in a thick fog. He moved the wheel of his plane and noticed he was in control again. But where was he?

He flew silently for a bit, still feeling as though something was wrong. Suddenly his radar picked up something coming from behind him, and the sound of a loud bird-like screech vibrated around him.

That sound was enough of a queue to tell Kaiba to start moving and fast. The jet began to travel with a huge burst of speed however it would seem a blip on the radar was now in front of him. Another screech could be heard as Kaiba began to see this anomaly with his own eyes; a giant black bird furiously screeched as it dove for his jet. Kaiba managed just barely to turn the plane out of the way as the bird swooped down with its talons in an attempt to grab his jet.

Kaiba then decided it was now time to attempt to call for help.

"Mayday Mayday, requesting help, two giant birds are on my tail," said Kaiba into his radio hoping for a response, also realizing how ridiculous it sounded.

"This is the Atlesian Military, you have now entered our airspace, it would be advised to turn back," said a voice back through the radio.

"What!?" thought Kaiba outraged by not even the attempt of assistance.

"I can't do that as I said I am being tailed by two giant birds, I am going into your territory whether you like it or not!" he responded with obvious frustration.

Two loud screeches from the two birds could be heard as Kaiba once again dodged another attempted by one of them to grab his jet. He noticed he was beginning to get low on fuel which was another mystery as he had plenty before he wound up in that storm.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A robotic voice could be heard over an intercom as an alarm sounded. A white-snow haired woman marched into the central command area to see what all the commotion was about. Various personnel was seemingly going from place to place to analyze something that popped up on the radar and signaled for help. An unidentified jet being chased by two nevermore had been captured on camera as they came closer to the Atlesian border.

The personnel began to calm down with the realization that Winter Schnee was now in the room glaring at them all.

"Everyone back to your stations and explain to me the situation" she demanded. She stood with both arms against her back with her hands folded, stood as straight as possible, looking as professional and eloquent as she possibly could as she looked around the room.

"Ma'am, it would seem we have an unidentified ship heading this way and is currently in Atlas airspace, on top of that it is being chased by two nevermore" reported one soldier.

"We also finally have video footage, and it's an odd sight, well the ship that is, it's in the shape of a dragon" reported another handing her a printed imaging of a jet with features that very much looked like a white dragon, followed by two large black avian grimm.

"The ship has sent us a message asking for help but considering what is going on I didn't think it would be wise, it would be a trick" pipped another soldier who was at the radio.

Winter stood silently for a moment. The soldier was correct in assuming that it could be a trap considering all the tension going on between Atlas and the other four kingdoms due to the communication shut down. However, what if it wasn't, could this be someone trying to genuinely get help?

"Send two ships and remove the Grimm, but make that your priority, the unidentified ship is not a priority" the white-hair Schnee ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" shouted the soldiers getting ready to prepare two ships ready to blow those two birds out of the sky.

"Woah!" exclaimed one more solid suddenly, watching the video monitor.

Winter walked over as more personnel looked over to witness the impossible.

Her eyes widened at the sight, and she found her mouth had dropped as well.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kaiba kept trying to dodge, weave and turn from his giant avian assailants but he was getting low on fuel. Suddenly however he felt something. He had his dueling deck in a box not too far from him and noticed a glow coming from it. He quickly opened it and picked up the card which was face down on the deck. He picked it up and looked at it. It was the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Well now I know this is a dream, but if it is…" wondered Kaiba before saying "Let's see if these giant pests can stop true power!" declared Kaiba as the card glowed more, and above the jet a dragon-shaped light materialized which got the two grimms attention. The began to glide as they were not sure what was happening.

"I summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon" he yelled out loud, as the dragon roared which echoed throughout the near coastline of Atlas.

The two nevermores were confused at what they had just witnessed, for now, they were sizing up something that was about the same size as it was flying at them. This gave Kaiba the opportunity to continue to fly safely to find a place to land.

The two avian birds began to charge at their white draconic foe. They screeched, as the dragon roared back at them as it also charged at them. The dragon opened its mouth and a light-blue energy could be seen gathering within. The birds continued to charge thinking it's two to one advantage was enough. Suddenly the energy projected towards the two grimm and almost instantaneously spread from the dragon's mouth and swiftly impacted its avian foes. They did not have enough time to react, dodge, or counter and were instantly vaporized by the dragon's assault. The light from the blast could be seen all over the coast of Atlas and took up a noticeable amount of the horizon and even shook the air and ground as the two nevermores were seemingly erased with the dragon's rage. About thirty seconds went by before the dragon noticed its foes were no more and roared loudly as if to celebrate its victory before vanishing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"D-did you guys see that!?" exclaimed one of the soldiers who couldn't believe his eyes. Everyone in that room was in disbelief at what they just saw. An actual dragon has appeared, obliterated two giant grimm and then vanished.

"Ma'am that jet is trying to land and all our attempts to communicate with them have gotten no response," said another soldier to Winter as she was snapped out of amazement.

"Let them in, I want to know exactly who they are" demanded the oldest Schnee sibling. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. A dragon, an honest to goodness dragon, that looked almost just like the man's jet and took on two grimm in just one attack.

"This should be interesting" smirked Winter as she marched out of the main control room and towards the landing area of this draconic jet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Winter ordered the personnel on the landing strip to allow this unidentified ship to land. While she was impressed for obvious reasons, she was still suspicious. So, she made sure to have as much back up as possible in the form of soldiers and Atlesian Knights to make sure this person was not here to cause I'll intent.

The ship shakily landed, as the details of the ship were now close to view. It looked very similar to the dragon that appeared over it, however, it was shaped very much like a jet of some sort. On the "head" of the jet was a tinted glass that slowly opened revealing a man with a dark brown hair. The man jumped out of the jet somewhat gracefully. He wore a white and intricate looking trench coat, with a black shirt and pants. He looked around and glared when he noticed the various Atlesian knights aiming weapons in his direction.

"So, you know how to make quite an entrance" pointed out the Schnee. "Who are you," she asked looking sternly at the CEO.

"I am going to guess you are the commanding officer" replied Kaiba glaring at the Special Operatives Unit.

"Yes, I am temporarily in charge of this particular one until General Ironwood returns from his…business" she replied tactfully.

"Now, respond to my questions, or you will be imprisoned" threatened the Schnee as the Knights inched a bit closer to Kaiba.

Kaiba grunted in irritation.

"I am Seto Kaiba, who the hell are you?" demanded the CEO crossing his arms.

"I am Winter Schnee, I am a Special Operatives Unit and temporarily in charge of border and airspace affairs" stated the Schnee.

"Mr. Kaiba, may I ask why you have flown here to Atlas, you do realize traveling between the kingdoms has been extremely limited due to recent events, yes?" asked Winter sternly. She noticed his own stern expression was just like hers in a way, it stayed in place.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, for all I know this is just one messed up dream" admitted Kaiba continuing to cross his arms.

"A dream?" she thought. "Is he on something?"

"I can tell you this Mr. Kaiba, this is no dream, and you have one option at the moment, considering your jet is at this moment is now Atlesian property until we get you sorted out, you are going to follow me and explain in detail what you were doing in our airspace, or I just send you straight behind bars."

Kaiba looked shocked as another floating vessel was now picking up his ship somehow. While he was angered by this, he was also wondering how they were picking up the ship. Magnets perhaps?

"Well then," said Kaiba who began to smirk. This threw the Schnee off guard, why was he smirking?

"I will do what you ask, but if this is not a dream then I have a feeling no matter what I say you are going put me behind bars due to one the truth being farfetched, and due to the fact you seem like the type that will do anything to impress your superiors, in this case, this "General Ironwood" pointed out Kaiba putting his hands on his hips as he smirked.

Winter smirked at this response. He was accurate in a sense, she was loyal to Ironwood and would do anything to aid him and Atlas. However, she wasn't his servant or slave. She was somewhat impressed by this man. Many would cower to the idea of behind surrounded by guns pointed at them. And yet not only is this one not afraid, but he is also throwing insults, despite having no real weapons of his own. She then noticed a device on his arm.

"What is that device on your arm?" asked Winter curiously noticing it's "wing" like structures folded.

"Hmmm, I could tell you, but I honestly have no interest in actually tell you anything, I just want to get out of this dump" stated Kaiba crossing his arms again.

"Well, you should have considered that before entering our airspace, but with that show you pulled in the air, we need to interview you to make sure you aren't a threat" stated Winter pulling out her sword and pointing it at him.

"For if you are, I will personally eliminate you myself," she said before turning her back.

"Bring Mr. Kaiba inside and give him a seat in the meeting room. Ironwood should be here relatively soon" she commanded before eloquently walking away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kaiba found himself a large room with a long table and several chairs. On one end of the room was a large monitor and a control panel. He was told to sit until Ironwood arrived, and the Knights "insisted" for him not to leave. About an hour passed before the woman he met earlier, Winter, and a man with black-grey hair wearing a white military-style uniform showed up. He had a small-shadow of a beard covering his face and based on his build he was fairly in shape.

"So this is the man," said the apparently General looking at.

"and you must be this 'General Ironwood' I have been hearing about" responded the annoyed CEO mockingly.

Ironwood frowned at the response before Winter and himself sat down.

"That is correct, I am General Ironwood, and I am told your name is Seto Kaiba" stated Ironwood looking at a sheet of paper.

"Winter tells me you invaded Atlas airspace, why were you heading here?" asked the General curiously.

"It was by accident, I had no intention of coming here, I don't even know where "Atlas" is. I was flying back to Japan when suddenly something took control of my jet and pulled me through a vortex" stated Kaiba frowning even more.

Ironwood and Winter both raised an eyebrow to this story. It sounded ridiculous, even Kaiba knew this which explained his frown.

"Would you also want to explain this as well?" asked Ironwood pointing to the monitor behind him which had a recording of his plane being chased by the two nevermores, and his blue-eyes white dragon appearing and obliterating both out of existence.

"I was being chased by two giant birds, and then I simply summoned this," said Kaiba bitterly before pulling a card from the device on his wrist. He showed them the card.

Ironwood looked at the card and the paused image of the dragon on the monitor behind him.

"Are you trying to tell us that you can summon a dragon from what looks like a children's trading card?" asked Winter mockingly beginning to chuckle, however to her surprise Ironwood gestured her to stop.

"How are you able to do this?" wondered the General who was now looking at the monitor watching the blast that the dragon created.

"Let's just say I share a bond with this particular card," said Kaiba who honestly wasn't entirely sure how he was able to summon the dragon. He didn't use his duel disk, so it was not a hologram. The card simply called out to him while being chased. Perhaps it was something to do with Yugi and being connected to Ancient Egypt?

Kaiba shook his head.

"Preposterous" Kaiba thought thinking about the image of the tablet in the Domino Museum.

"I really don't know, to be honest, the card simply called out to me" responded the CEO honestly.

"I notice you have more cards in that device of yours?" pointed Ironwood looking at the device connected to Kaiba's arm. It was mostly grey but had red and blue coloring, with a black screen on the center. It had wing-like structures that were on the side of it, with one being longer than the other.

"This is called a Duel Disk, and you play the card game Duel Monsters on it," said Kaiba demonstrating the device to Ironwood and Winter. The wings of the disk connected and the number of "4000" had appeared on the black screen in the center of it.

"Duel Monsters?" asked Winter who had never heard of this game before.

Kaiba began to lay out some of the cards from his deck on to the table. Both the general and the special operative unit curiously looked at them.

"So, this is just game? Then what is with the device?" pointed out Ironwood pointing directly at the duel disk.

"I summon Vorse Raider" declared the CEO and a fiendish humanoid creature holding a strange ax like weapon and armor appeared. It snarled at Ironwood and Winter. Ironwood moved his hand onto the creature and his hand went right through. It was a hologram.

"You play a card game using holograms, why?" asked the Schnee continuing to hold her posture and professional outlook but was impressed yet confused by the technology this man had.

"To make the game more interesting, why else?" admitted Kaiba smirking at his invention.

"I invented the use of holograms in games by creating portable holographic technology. I am the CEO of Kaiba Corp, the largest gaming company on the planet" admitted Kaiba smiling with pride as he summoned his blue eyes white dragon onto his duel disk. The dragon could not fit into the room, but the head roared at Winter and Ironwood before vanishing as Kaiba shut off his disk.

Ironwood rubbed his chin for a moment.

"Based on what you told us, I think you are actually from a parallel world, as farfetched as it sounds" admitted Ironwood. Winter was surprised that Ironwood is convinced that easy but while she was not exactly sure the kids were into these days as far as games went, she would have seen kids with disks summoning monsters in the streets. Maybe there was something to this.

"Well, I am glad someone is convinced. How about you explain to me what this place is?" asked Kaiba continuing once again to cross his arms.

Ironwood explained to him about Atlas and it is quite more technologically advanced compared to the other kingdoms. This led Kaiba to ask about the other kingdoms which only opened the door for Ironwood to summarize the situation with the other kingdoms. He also told Kaiba about the Grimm and the basic story about how they have been around since the dawn of humanity and humans have struggled with them since then. He explained that the main communication towers between the four kingdoms have been out of commission and thus the catalyst that started the tension between the kingdoms started then.

"So basically, you are at the brink of war. Great" stated the CEO taking in the information Ironwood was giving him. Winter was skeptical of giving this information to Kaiba was a great idea. He was just that a stranger, but she trusted Ironwood. Maybe he thought Kaiba could help them, having the ability to summon those dragons could be useful in a war.

"I am telling you all this because, I don't think you know how to get home, and however you got here doesn't matter, but you can use your talents to help us" stated the general.

"And why would I help you?" asked the wielder of the Blue Eyes.

"Because I can have you sit in a cell for the rest of your days. This way your talents are not wasted. Look, Mr. Kaiba, from what you described you are not only powerful in your own right, but also incredibly talented" admitted the general. Kaiba smirked at the compliment.

"Don't let that get to your head" exclaimed Winter noticing Ironwood may just be inflating the man's already apparently large ego.

"I just think that your powers and skills are exactly what Atlas needs" remarked Ironwood looking plea fully at the CEO.

"For what? Cause a war?" barked Kaiba. As brutal as Kaiba could be he refused to help the military in any way. That is why he transformed his stepfather's company from one that creates weapons of destruction to gaming technology.

"No, to prevent war. I may be a general, but I have friends in the other kingdoms. I want peace, but the way things are going war might be impossible to avoid. But with your mind perhaps there is a chance" admitted the general continuing to plea fully gain Kaiba to his side.

Kaiba thought silently for a moment before responding.

"What could I possibly do to aid you?" wondered the CEO.

"I'm glad you asked," said Ironwood smiling.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I hope you guys liked the new chapter. I had originally written something different that involved Kaiba but it after reading it over I thought it was too similar to the first chapter and scraped it.

Also, I should note that while in this chapter Blue-Eyes did take out two large Nevermores, Duel Monsters can lose to Grimm monsters and hunters/huntresses, and characters from Yu-gi-oh! that will be in this whether it's Yugi or Kaiba will not "overpowered". This disadvantage for them is they are not trained warriors in the same way any of the RWBY characters are, they are standing in place mostly summoning monsters or activating spells. My goal is to have them work together to fight whatever they happen to be fighting rather than one being the fanbase while the other does most of the fighting. In a lot of fanfics, I find that some authors tend to make one set of character OP compared to the other set and they basically become the fanbase. While characters from Yu-gi-oh will have advantages in certain areas for sure, they can still get potentially hurt. \end rant

Thank You for reading, please leave a review, comment, or criticism as I do like reading them and appreciate the ones you guys have written thus far.

See you next chapter,

Xanadu


	4. Chapter 4

**A Grimm Train Ride –**

Yugi sat silently spaced out on a bench waiting for a train in order to get to a city call Argus. He was traveling with his new companions, to assist them in their mission which he only knew a basic summary of the details of what was going on thanks to a brief conversation with Oscar and Ozpin. They had explained to him that they had recovered a relic which to Yugi reminded him of a genie's lamp, and because Yugi's Puzzle reacted in the same way it reacted to Ozpin's presence, it's dimly glowed. However, Yugi still had more questions which not even Ruby or her friends seemed to know the complete answer. He was told about this evil woman called Salem and how she is responsible and controls the creatures of Grimm which based on what he was told were quite terrifying. For some reason, she was after these relics and the next one was in Atlas, apparently. Yugi mentally sighed. He wasn't sure what exactly he signed up for.

"It's not like we had much of a choice, and I would rather us travel with people who know the world," said a familiar voice in his mind.

"Yeah, I get it, thankfully everyone we have met so far seem pretty nice. Ruby, Yang, Blake and even Weiss all seem quite friendly" replied Yugi cheerfully.

"True, however, while I trust them for the most part, Ozpin still rubs me the wrong way. I feel as though he has not told them, let alone us, everything that should be known. For someone who has apparently been reborn several times, you would think he would be able to provide more information" thought the familiar voice.

"Yeah, I got that same feeling, but the girls and Qrow, and those other friends of theirs, seem to trust him, so I am going to follow their lead for now" responded Yugi before realizing a hand was waving in front of his face.

"Oh hey, sorry about that Jaune," said Yugi blinking a few times before looking at the blonde-haired boy. He had been introduced to him, and two others the night before by Ruby and the rest of her team. They all seemed nice and unique in their own way. Jaune was friendly, however, he seemed to lack confidence in some ways, at least that's what Yugi got from talking to him. He wore something more akin to that of a traditional knight and used a normal sword and shield as a weapon. Yugi was actually curious his weapon wasn't also half gun like the rest of the weapon's he had seen thus far but he chose not to ask.

"You tend to do that a lot I notice, are you feeling okay?" asked the blonde-haired boy sitting next to his new acquaintance.

Suddenly Yugi could feel someone ruffling his hair.

"Yeah Yugi, we don't want you getting sick before the train ride now," said an overly cheerful voice behind him which could only belong to Nora. She seemed to instantly take a likening to Yugi, mainly because of his hair and made it her goal to ruffle it every chance she got. Yugi blushed.

"Don't worry guys I am fine, I just tend to do that when I am deep in thought" said Yugi, knowing that they would probably be a bit confused by the idea that he was talking to someone else in his head. Then again, they knew Oscar probably did the same, however, for now, it was the safer bet then just revealing to them an ancient king shares a body and mind with him.

"Hmmm, Ruby should be back by now" noted the green-robed huntsman. That was Ren. While he introduced himself to Yugi, he didn't really have much to say. Yugi took it he was more of a man of few words but based on watch Nora bug him throughout the previous night he seemed like a pretty cool guy.

"She'll be back soon," remarked Yang standing across from bench next to Jaune, Yugi, and Oscar. Suddenly as if on cue as red wisp dashed towards them and suddenly Ruby appeared cheerfully giggling. She pulled out a small bag and revealed it to the group.

"What a complete waste of time!" remarked Weiss rolling her eyes at the little gift Ruby brought, only to be interjected by Yang who was in static by the idea of a gift.

"What did you get me!" Yang said excitedly pumping her fists.

"`You'll have to wait and see~"taunted the little red huntress sticking her tongue out at Yang.

"That's not fair!" pouted the blonde huntress trying to reach for the bag only to be stopped by Nora who was also excited.

"I can't believe we are taking the train to Argus," she remarked happily hopping.

"Beautiful Northern Coastline!" she said dreamily as she wandered around thinking about the pretty sights she was about to hopefully see.

"Think it's too early for beach season?" she wondered looking at Ren.

"Unfortunately, but we will be one step closer to Atlas" stated Ren.

"Well I am glad your all excited, but I don't think you appreciate the trouble I went through to leave," said Weiss sounding annoyed at the idea that they were heading back to her home.

"Sorry to intrude but why is that a negative thing?" wondered the spiky-haired duelist.

"I was the heiress of my father's company, but I had to escape" summarized Weiss looking saddened by the whole ordeal as memories of having to deal with her abusive father again.

"Sorry, I asked," remarked Yugi noticing her saddened frown.

"Don't worry Weiss, Team RWBY won't leave your side, not even for a second, I promise?" said Ruby smiling at Weiss, who smiled back feeling comforted.

"I feel as though if I ask anything of detail, I am just going to make these guys feel uncomfortable, they seem to have all been through so much" though Yugi to his other self.

"It's okay Yugi, it's natural that you are curious. I am sure once you become closer to them, then they'll be more like to share that kind of information. I feel as though while everyone is happy for the moment, everyone here seems sad" noticed Yugi's other self.

"I am not sure quite yet of why; however, I think this is something only time will reveal" assumed the other self before Yugi once again being interrupted but this time by something not as pleasant.

"No one's got to worry with us around," said a masculine voice. Two men walked up confidently garnishing weapons and walking nonchalantly to the group.

"Aaand you are?" asked Nora gesturing her hand.

"Why Dee and Dudley of course, Argus Limited very own huntsmen. We'll be keeping everyone safe as we pass through Grimm territory," replied Dee.

"But for a generous tip, we can make sure your passenger car gets extra special attention should things get dangerous" added Dudley, causing the girls to groan as he winked in the direction of Ruby and Yang.

"Hey, I got a tip for ya, buzz off" responded Qrow walking onto the scene somewhat hunched over and his hands in his pockets.

"Looks like Mistral is really scraping the bottom of the barrel these days" added Qrow as both Yang and Ruby began to mock the two huntsmen for hire by sticking their tongues out and making goofy faces.

Yugi could only smile and put his hand over his mouth from the interaction.

"Hey you are talking to a-" started one of the two "huntsmen".

"A profession huntsman right" interjected Qrow showing his ID.

"It seems like one of you heroes left the staff entrance on the caboose wide open, be a shame someone loses their job before it even started" stated Qrow. Yugi turned his head to the train to notice that the door to the caboose was wide open.

"I didn't do it" argued Dee noticing that the door was open.

"Come on dummy!" replied Dudley annoyed as the two trudged away to the caboose.

"Sometimes the burden of saving the world becomes overwhelming, but then people like that come along and make me feel grateful that it's our job and not theirs" pipped Oscar, only for everyone in unison to agree. Yugi could certainly relate to this, and even his other self, chuckled at the idea of someone like Rex Raptor or Weevil Underwood trying to save the world.

"You all ready to go, cars all loaded up," asked Qrow.

"Yep, just waiting on Blake, as usual" replied the Schnee sounding somewhat annoyed.

Yugi remembered her walking off somewhere before they all started sitting in this waiting area.

"I am sure she'll show up on time," remarked Ruby reassuringly.

"Hey Yugi, what's that thing on your arm?" asked Jaune pointing to his duel disk.

"Oh, well that's my duel disk," said Yugi moving his arm so Jaune could get a closer look.

"Isn't that for that card game?" interjected Yang walking over to once again look at the contraption.

"Duel Monsters? Yep, I figured that it's the closest thing to a weapon that I have" said Yugi looking at the contraption on his arm.

"Why would you need that goofy contraption for a simple card game?" wondered Nora poking at it with her figure.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give a demonstration while we are waiting," said the spiky-haired duelist hopping out of the bench.

Yugi activated his duel disk, the two wings of it attached to each other and his life point counter activated as it revealed the number of "4000".

Yugi looked through his deck as his new acquaintances gathered around him to watch what he was going to do.

"What monster do I summon that won't cause too much attention" wondered Yugi silently before noticing the obvious choice.

"Come forth, Kuriboh" declared the King of Games as a round hairy creature with large eyes and green paws began to float in midair. It made squeal like noise as it greeted its master.

"OH MY GOD IT'S ADORABLE" shouted Nora getting up close to the hologram of the furry ball who seemed to also be intrigued by Nora as it floated around her playfully.

"Wow, Blake must really have had a bad hair da-" started Yang smirking before being elbowed by her sister.

"This is great and all but how exactly are you planning on using a hologram as a weapon" wonder Weiss looking skeptical.

Yugi was about to answer but Qrow interjected.

"Something tells me it has to do with his pendant, Weiss" pointed out the huntsman as everyone began to focus on the puzzle.

"You still haven't really explained how it makes them real" remarked Ruby who was also fascinated by the large hairball that now Nora was trying to hug.

Yugi had explained to Team RWBY some of the very basics of the Puzzle the previous night. He told them about how his grandfather discovered it, and that it took him about eight years to actually finish it. He also explained the "legend" behind it that a brave and powerful pharaoh used this along with six other treasures to seal the magic of the shadow games away.

"Well, it uses shadow magic" responded Yugi, carefully. He really wasn't comfortable just talking about shadow magic in public.

"What's shadow magic?" asked Ren curiously perking his curiosity.

"Well…long ago ancient kings and sorcerers would play a game of great and terrible power which were usually fought over riches and glory, however, it almost destroyed the world until a pharaoh locked the magic away within the Millennium Items" replied the king of games as if he was reading a summary of a script.

"…So, this thing has the power to destroy the world?" asked Jaune nervously looking at the puzzle.

"No, a Millennium Item is only as dangerous as the user" explained Yugi holding his prized possession between his fingers.

"If that's the case, you should be no trouble at all then" teased Yang who then proceed to take a page of Nora's book and ruffle Yugi's hair.

"See, this is all you have to do to save the world from Yugi," she remarked, making the group chuckle and Yugi to blush.

"We should start heading on to the train kids," remarked Qrow as a boarding announcement could be heard on an intercom.

The group began to pick up their luggage and belongings and head onto the train. Blake suddenly came running towards them as the voice on the intercom repeated its message for the 5th time.

"Took you long enough" remark Weiss as she stepped into the train.

"Yeah, I was saying goodbye to Ilia and Sun" admitted the faunus trudging behind the ex-heiress with her luggage.

Yugi ended up sharing a room with Qrow and Oscar. Yugi followed the two as he dropped off the little luggage he had. Qrow was kind enough to help him pay for a warmer jacket as he had no money and Atlas was known to be quite colder then what he was used to.

The train ride seemed to go on for a while. Yugi sat by the window and watch the scenery, which was mostly being blocked by heavy snowfall at this point spacing out once again. Qrow had wandered off somewhere (most likely a bar on the train) and Oscar went to hang out with Jaune, Ren, and Nora which left Yugi alone in the room for a while. He was actually considering introducing his new friends to his other self. He knew it would get harder to cover things up over time, and what would happen if they did have to fight. They would probably notice the change between him and the Pharaoh.

"It may be in our best interest to do so, Yugi," thought the Pharaoh.

"I am just not entirely sure, what if that robed guy comes back. Perhaps the only reason why we are here is that he wants the puzzle. We could be putting those guys in danger" replied Yugi, not wanting his new friends to get hurt.

"Our new friends seem like quite the capable warriors and considering that they are already aware of Ozpin and Oscar sharing a mind, it might not be that big of a surprise to them that we too similarly share a mind and body" suggested the Pharaoh.

Yugi sighed. "Well better now than later," said Yugi reluctantly out loud. He got up and began to head towards Ruby's room. The train was full of colorful characters making it hard for him to move past them. He accidentally bumped into a strange older woman with odd-looking eye-wear.

"Woah sorry about that ma'am," said Yugi apologetically.

"Heh, it's all right dear" smiled the old woman as she continued to pass. The old woman then looked down for a second and seemed to take notice of Yugi's puzzle before continuing on her way.

"Huh, that was weird," thought Yugi before continuing his way towards Team RWBY's room.

Yugi walked into the room as Blake and Yang were near the closet closest to the door.

"Blake you don't have to do that," said the blonde huntress to her friend, as Blake was holding her friend's duffle bag.

"I don't know what you are talking about" replied the faunus as her ears folded downwards.

"I'm fine, we're going to be fine" replied Yang reassuringly now holding her own duffle bag.

"It's just going to be a bit before things are back to normal" she added.

"But…I am glad we are back together"

Blake's ears perked up and she smiled, with Weiss and Ruby behind the two leaning off their shared bunk bed smiling for reassurance.

"Oh, hey Yugi," noticed Ruby pointing to the boy watching what just happened.

"Is this a bad time?" asked Yugi looking at Yang and Blake.

"No, it's fine, what's up Yugi?" asked the blonde huntress.

"Hey, are you good at video games?" interjected the red-cloaked huntress jumping down from her bunk bed.

"I am pretty good at them" replied the Duel King shy rubbing his hand on his head.

"We should play then, I have a score to settle with you" declared the blonde huntress grabbing her scroll from her bag.

"Sure, but first I wanted to show you guys something" revealed Yugi holding his puzzle.

"Okay what do you want to show us?" asked Ruby tilting her head in curiosity. Yugi looked nervous about something she noticed.

Before Yugi could speak another word, the train shook violently as screams suddenly filled the halls of the train. Qrow ran by the room and looked at Team RWBY and Yugi. Qrow looked through the window in the girl's room.

"Just my luck," remarked Blake folding her ears down again

"It's not yours…grab your weapons" retorted the old huntsman continuing to look out the window before jogging out of the room.

The girls quickly grabbed their weapons and swiftly followed Qrow along with Yugi. Qrow climbed up the side of the train using the emergency ladder strapped to the side of one of the cars. To his horror, he could see several large flying grimm coming towards the train. Already on top of the train were the two huntsmen for hire pathetically trying to fight off the large grimm. Suddenly the largest of the bunch that looked quite a lot like a Sphinx landed in front of the two already scared looking huntsmen.

Qrow, Team RWBY prepared their weapons ready to defend the train. Yugi silently thought to the Pharaoh.

"Are you ready?" asked Yugi cautiously.

The Pharaoh mentally nodded. The Puzzle began to glow and caught the attention of the four girls and Qrow.

"What is happening?" asked Weiss shielding her eyes as an eye began to glow from the top of Yugi's forehead and a divine light covered his entire body for a moment. The light began to dim revealing Yugi, however with noticeable changes. He was taller, his hair was spikier, and his eyes were brimming with confidence.

"Wait…it's like that night," thought Qrow silently thinking of the night he was saved by Yugi. He looked just like this that night.

"You guys ready?" said Yugi but in a deeper more confident voice surprising the group.

"How…what did you do?" asked Weiss in awe of what she witnessed.

"We can ask questions later," remarked Ruby, "We have a train to save," she said confidently pointing her scythe towards the grimm.

One of the two huntsmen attempted to charge the sphinx-like grimm only to be scooped up by the manticore one and thrown off over the cliff below. The Sphinx shrieked ferociously before more manticore like grimm began to fly over the train.

"What's the plan, Ruby?" asked Yang to her sister and leader of her team.

"Don't let anyone else die!" declared the red huntress. Team RWBY, Qrow and Yugi charged at the flying creatures. Yugi opened his duel disk and drew five cards.

"This won't be like a normal duel; however, I can assist our new friends in there fight to protect this train," thought the pharaoh quickly looking at what he just drew. He smiled at what he drew before continuing to charge with his new comrades.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

Meanwhile, on another part of the train, Oscar opened a window to observe the commotion outside.

"What's going on?" asked Jaune before more screams could be heard coming from another part of the train which answered his question.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

Ruby used her scythe to deflect an incoming fireball being projected by one of the manticores. Weiss was doing the same using her glyphs to help cover her red teammate. Qrow was taking on two separate manticores with his weapon continuing to gracefully slash away at both their faces and eliminating them both with ease. Suddenly the surviving huntsman for hire began to run as he was being chased by another manticore. The manticore attempted to kill him with fireballs but luckily for the man it missed all it's attempted shots. However, another manticore blocked his path and began to charge him. The man gulped and closed his eyes ready to face the end. To his surprise, however, he was suddenly in something.

"Magical Hats!" declared the Pharaoh, as four giant hats appeared on the train, one of them covering the cowering huntsman. The grimm looked confused as these hats just came out of nowhere.

"Now come forth, DARK MAGICIAN!" demanded the ex-king, as a man in purple robes burst from smoke and aimed its scepter at the manticore.

"It's the magician," remarked Qrow as he slew another manticore looking in the direction of Yugi and the other manticore blocking his path.

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" commanded the duelist, and the magician shattered the manticore with a burst of light and turned the creature instantly to dust. Suddenly however to the pharaoh's surprise, another manticore came out of nowhere behind him. Before he could react however it was sliced into dust as Qrow dramatically flipped his hair.

"Seems my debt is repaid" joked Qrow looking at Yugi and his magician as the four hats vanished revealing the surviving huntsman for hire on his scroll clicking something on it before running towards the other end of the train.

"Thank you" replied Spirit of the Puzzle before noticing turrets were appearing on the train. The turrets began to fire away at the numerous grimm who were assaulting the train. Bars began to cover the windows and metal plating spread around the lower more vital parts of the train.

Suddenly the largest of the grimm, the sphinx-like one landed on top of Qrow and Yugi with a large thump before shrieking again. Qrow immediately began to charge the Grimm and gracefully began to slice away at the creature.

"So, these are Grimm" wondered Yugi to the Pharaoh through thought.

"Yes, and I can sense Yugi that these are not normal animals, they are made of pure evil somehow" sensed the Pharaoh glaring at the creature as Qrow continued the dance around the sphinx's attacks. The turrets began to aim their attacks at the sphinx which seemed to distract it for a moment. A bright circle appeared around the creature as it suddenly could not move from its spot.

"Spellbinding Circle!" declared the pharaoh trapping the creature in place. This gave Qrow the opportunity to decapitate the creature while at the same time the dark magician landing an attack on the creature causing it to vanish into flakes of dust.

"Thanks for the assistance" offered Qrow before noticing even more manticore were charging the train. The girls were doing a pretty good job taking them out but as more and more appeared it became more of a difficult task. The manticore began to target the turrets and one by one eliminated them. These assaults began to shake the train some more making more screams to be heard from the outside.

"Dark Magician remove these creatures one by one!" commanded the pharaoh, as the magician gladly began to fight off and distract a few of the manticore from attacking the train.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

"Why is it always something," remarked Nora climbing up the train seeing the several manticore grimm flying above.

Nora, Ren, Oscar, and Jaune climbed up on top of the train ready to help protect it. Oscar noticed Qrow fighting alongside Yugi and saw the purple magician blasting away one of the manticores.

"So, it's true" thought Ozpin silently within the boy's mind.

"What can I do to help?" asked Oscar to Qrow who was shooting off more of the manticore.

"You can get that idiot to shut off the turrets" instructed Qrow, pointing out the last of the two huntsmen for hire who was now standing next to one of the turrets cheering on the fact it was, in fact, killing a small handful of them, however, it was attracting more than it was killing.

"Yugi go with Oscar and make sure he gets over to that idiot," asked Qrow as he continued to fire away at the Grimm.

Yugi and Oscar continued to run towards the other end of the train as they dodged assaults from the manticore. The dark magician was doing it's best to defend its master and his ally but even it was becoming overwhelmed.

Yugi stopped for a moment as the dark magician got hit with a fireball from one of the manticores.

"Are you all right!?" exclaimed Oscar stopping to check on Yugi.

"You need to keep going!" cried out Yugi, "I'll be fine, I just need to take care of these manticores once and for all" bellowed the Pharaoh.

Oscar nodded before continuing to run towards the train car the other huntsman was on.

Yugi drew a card from his deck and smirked. "I activate diffusion wave motion!" he declared. The dark magician suddenly held up its large staff and it glowed brightly, bright enough to be seen by Team RWBY and Qrow who were now closer to the other end of the train.

"You guy's see that!" said Nora looking intently at the bright light, which seemed to attract many of the manticores towards it.

The number of Manticore that began to charge the mage was at least in the 50's. However, as soon as they got close the magician launched its attack and a burst of energy spread in every direction cutting up each and every grimm in its vicinity.

"D-did Yugi just take out like fifty grimm at once," remarked Jaune in awe witnessing the sea of black in the sky vanish into nothing. The pharaoh sighed before kneeling to one knee in exhaustion. The magician vanished as its mission was done.

Qrow quickly hopped from one train car to the next to check on his savior who as he got closer looked exhausted.

"Kid, you okay?" remarked Qrow quickly running towards the boy.

"Yeah, just doing that uses up a lot of energy" admitted the pharaoh forcing himself back up.

More roars could be heard by the few remaining manticores who have still attracted the turrets still active towards the front of the train.

Oscar made it to the lone huntsman for hire as he too was shot at and missing the grimm flying around him.

"You have got to shut the turret's off!" demanded Oscar as more manticore could be heard coming from over the cliffs above. He looked up to notice them fake dive bomb the ship however it would seem Team RWBY, Qrow, and the rest were getting their attention.

The turret hit one of the manticore killing it instantly and the huntsman cheered.

"Stop!" exclaimed Oscar again pulling the man to look in his direction.

Oscar tried to reason with him that the turrets were attracting more grimm than they were killing but the man shrugged him off before continuing to shoot away.

Suddenly as Qrow was helping the Yugi walk away, another sphinx landed on top of them and shrieked in anger as its brethren had been killed. However, to Qrow's surprise, it began to fly off again along with the new manticore.

"Why are they flying off" Qrow wonder before turning around and realizing why.

Oscar noticed this too.

"Tunnel!" yelled the boy before running and diving between the two train cars. The huntsman also attempted to try and find a safe spot but ended up on the side of the train and as the train moved under the tunnel his arm violently smacked up against the entrance of the tunnel causing it to break, and the man to shriek in pain.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

The four RWBY girls, Qrow, Yugi, Jaune, Nora, and Ren managed to get inside the train before they entered the tunnels. The ran towards the other end where they thought Oscar would be. The found Oscar trying to care for the huntsman for hire, who was whaling in pain because of a severely broken arm.

Qrow marched up to the man in pain picking him up and slamming him into the door.

"I told you to turn those damn things off," said Qrow angerly glaring at the man.

"Those things are keeping us alive" retorted the injured man. Ruby looked out the back window to only see the Grimm now running on the tracks chasing the train.

Qrow continued to argue with the man, as the rest of the people in the train car were not exactly sure what to do now. Ruby thought for a moment before intervening. Ruby moved her uncle aside and gently asked the man to turn off the turrets.

"Trust us," said Jaune walking alongside Ruby putting his hand on the man's shoulder and immediately began to use his aura to heal the man's injured arm.

"Fine," said the man regrettably.

Nora suddenly had an idea.

"Ren, could you use your semblance to mask everyone on the train, with the guns off and emotions hidden?" wondered Nora putting a hand on her friends' shoulder. "They might lose track of us" she continued he thought.

"Hm, I have never attempted to have it affect these many people" admitted Ren thinking at first it would be impossible with just him.

"Well, you've never had Jaune's help before" added Ruby.

"He could he amplify your aura," said Weiss getting at what Ruby was suggesting.

"Yeah, that's an all right plan" admitted Qrow.

"I'm afraid there is one complication," said Oscar, who was now being controlled by Professor Ozpin.

"Grimm are also attracted to this," said Ozpin point to the relic that was hanging on his belt.

"What's that?" wondered the huntsman for hire who was still being healed by Jaune.

"None of your business" mouthed Qrow before turning his attention back to Ozpin.

"Oz, are you serious?" asked Qrow folding his arms.

"Why wouldn't you tell us that?" complained the blonde huntress

Ozpin tried to find an answer before Ruby interrupted.

"It doesn't matter right now" the red huntress argued. "Every second we're on board this train we are putting everyone else in danger. Get the passengers to the front cars" commanded Ruby to Ren and Nora. They would be able to keep everyone safe in one area, while Ren would be able to use his semblance to mask everyone from the grimm.

"We just can't come with you" admitted Ruby. She then suggested that the train cars should be cut, allowing the people on the train to head to Argus while Ruby, and her the rest of her team deal with the Grimm.

"Only if you promise you to meet us there" pleaded Jaune who was not happy with this plan but understood that this was probably the best option.

The Pharaoh watched all this as he leaned against a wall to slowly regain his energy. He was impressed by the courage and command of Ruby to her friends. For someone who seemed so innocent and even childlike, she showed true determination even in the face of fear.

"May I also suggest something" added The Pharaoh who also had a small idea.

"What is it Yugi?" asked Ruby curiously silently noticing his voice was much deeper than before.

"I believe I have a way of removing the rest of the Grimm, but it will take a lot more energy and preparation" admitted Yugi. I just need some cover if I am going to pull this off.

Ruby looked at her teammates hesitantly. "If you think you can do so, then I don't see why not" replied Ruby reluctantly.

Jaune, Ren, and Nora guided the rest of the passengers to the front of the train, while Team RWBY, Qrow, and Yugi headed back to the top of their side of the train to deal with the remaining Grimm. Blake cut between two of the train cars, allowing for the front half to continue its way to Argus. However, for a split moment, she thought she saw an unfortunate familiar face on the other car that was now distancing itself from her before vanishing after blinking.

Ruby watched the tunnel from on top of the train to see the grimm beginning to pour out of it. She watched her scroll to see the signal between her and Jaune, Nora and Ren were getting progressively weaker. The Sphinx once again landed itself on the end of the train and screaked once again creating a chill in the already cold and snowy air.

"NOW" yelled Ruby into her scroll, to signal Ren to hide the part of the train they were on from the grimm.

Oscar suddenly was about to be attacked by a manticore but deflected the paw that attempted to strike him down with his cane and began to slap the grimm around.

"Ready when you are Yugi" cried Ruby as the girls began to fight off grimm as he drew more cards from his deck.

"I summon, Summoned Skull!" declared the Duel King, and suddenly a large almost demonic looking creature shrieked causing the grimm the roar back at their new foe.

"What is that thing, it's almost as creepy as the grimm," remarked Weiss as she exterminated another manticore.

"I also play the spell card Makiu, the Magical Mist!"

Suddenly the snow began to turn to rain as the clouds above the train became darker.

"You can control the weather!?" remarked Yang who wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of her hair getting wet, as she socked a grimm right in the jaw causing it to push back several feet.

The rain began to pick up a little.

"I need everyone to get in the train now" commanded the pharaoh.

"Are you crazy?" asked Weiss, "Is this part of your plan?" she added again continuing to fight off another manticore.

"Let's trust him," said Ruby jumping down in between the train cars followed by the other girls reluctantly.

"You sure about this kid?" asked Qrow who still wasn't sure what Yugi was about to do.

The Pharaoh nodded confidently before Qrow followed the girls into the train car below. The manticore and the sphinx began to take advantage of this and began to charge the Pharaoh and his demonic creature. Fireballs began to rain down towards the Nameless Pharaoh's monster, but the Pharaoh was able to deflect many of them with the help of the trap card magic cylinder redirecting them back at the grimm.

"Now, Summon Skull, LIGHTNING STRIKE!" commanded the Pharaoh, as the creature rained lighting bolts from its claws electrocuting each and every grimm on and near the train car.

The sound of thunder echoed throughout the train causing the four girls to duck for cover as it shook it. Suddenly there was silence.

"Did he…do it?" said Blake breaking the silence.

Qrow and the girls quickly headed back up to see the grimm had vanished. The only thing standing was the back of the Yugi.

"Well, he sure shocked us," remarked Yang who was honestly impressed causing the other four girls and Qrow to groan.

Yugi turned his back to look at the four girls and Qrow. It then became clear to all of them now that there was a moment of peace Yugi looked different. The hair, the height, and the eyes were different. However, before they could inquire, Yugi's eyes widened as he noticed part of the rails ahead had been damaged. It has been damaged by one of the fireballs from the grimm.

"Brace yourselves!" he bellowed, as Weiss pointed her rapier down and activated her glyphs to save herself and everyone.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

The train crashed and derailed but luckily no one was hurt. A little wet from the snow, and a bit cold now, but alive thankfully.

Qrow dusted snow from his hair as he got up.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked continuing to brush snow off himself.

"We're fine" reassured Weiss standing up in the snow. The other girls, Yugi and Oscar also got up as well.

Qrow once again got another look at Yugi to notice he was once again shorter, and his eyes were back to "normal".

Suddenly the voice of a stranger echoed from the car of the derailed train.

"Still Alive!" it chimed. A little old woman, the same woman Yugi bumped into early hobbled to them and smiled.

"That sure was a close one huh?" she said looking at the group continuing to smile.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

Hope you liked this chapter. We will now be going into territory that resembles many of the episodes but with alternations with Yugi affecting them one way or another.

If you haven't noticed summoning monsters outside of a duel/shadow game is tiring for Yugi. Basically he is using his energy to summon monsters, and will feel the injures the monsters feel. Hope this helps explain how Yugi/Kaiba won't be too overpowered. This Chapter is mainly to demonstrate what he can do to help the group. However there will be moments himself and Kaiba won't be able to deal with in a nomal way and may have rely on the people around them for help.

Please feel free to leave comments, reviews, and criticisms as I love hearing them.

And of course, have a happy holiday if I don't update again before Christmas

Xanadu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Deals with Devils-**

It had only been a short time that Yugi has mysteriously vanished without a warning or trace. This immediately panicked his friends to the point even Joey attempted to contact Kaiba, only to learn when he finally got in contact with Mokuba that Kaiba was also missing, however the company was covering it up from the public. Mokuba made sure to keep Joey and his friends updated on any possible news that may come up on his brother, considering it couldn't be a coincidence that Kaiba and Yugi were missing at the exact same time.

As Joey hung up his phone, a strange idea entered his head. "We may not know where they are, but what if we had something that could point in his general direction, and maybe give us something of a lead?"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"So both Yug' and Rich boy are missing without a trace" The blonde boy explained to his more shy and standoffish friend.

"And no other leads have pointed to where they may have went. That's certainly strange especially for Kaiba's company not knowing anything considering it's common knowledge that Duel Disks can be tracked" thoight the white haired boy before slowly sipping a cup of tea.

"Mokuba already tried that, but to no luck" said Joey begrudgingly. "However, as strange as this sounds, before Yugi disappeared he mentioned he was having weird dreams" admitted the blonde.

"Oh, what sort of dream?" said Ryou, inquisitively.

"Something to do with these strange robed figures that he thought were using shadow magic without Millennium Items...I know that's a weird connection but…" Joey knew it was a strange thing to connect to, I mean it was just a dream Yugi had nothing more, right?

"True those dreams and his disappearance may have nothing to do with one another , but being an ex-wielder of a Millennium Item I can vouch for the fact strange and dark things simply happen to us, you of all people should know that" reminded the ex-wielder of the Millennium Ring. After Battle City, Yugi took the Ring for safe keeping, which Ryou had no objection to.

"Which is why I am here, I want to ask you a huge favor" said Joey pleadingly. Joey picked up a backup from the floor and put it on the table, he unzipped the bag and pulled out Ryou's worst fear. The Ring.

Ryou jumped up from the table.

"Why on Earth would you bring that here!?" demanded Ryou out of fear watching the Ring as Joey placed it face up on the table. The Eye in the center seemed to stare at him menacingly. Suddenly he could feel a very faint laughter, however it was one only he could hear and could only belong to one entity.

"I want...I was wondering if you could use to Ring to try and search for Yugi" asked the blonde high school student, avoiding eye contact with Ryou. He was embarrassed to ask, and he knew this would be the reaction he would get from Ryou when showing him the Ring.

"Where did you even get that from!?" asked Ryou who was noticeably shaking a bit.

"I took it from Yugi's room, I have been helping his gramps run the shop after school, and been spending a bit more time there since Yugi disappeared". He explained nervously.

"Then you know my answer is going to be no right!? You do know what will happen when I put that back on right! And even if I did, assuming Yugi isn't even on Earth, the Ring would not be able to track him"

Joey was silent for a moment. He knew what he had to do. He needed to keep his end of the bargain.

Joey swiftly picked up the Ring and flinged it at Ryou's torso, and as if the Ring as a life of its own, or maybe just luck, the strap attached to the item went around Ryou's neck and the spires from the Ring danced in random directions.

Ryou began to scream in pain Joey put his hand in his hand in shame, realizing what he was doing was wrong, but he needed to get Yugi back.

The screams continued but they seemed to transition to psychotic laughing. Joey moved his hand away from his eyes, to see who was standing before him. He looked similar to Ryou as the Pharaoh did to Yugi. However the difference was the Pharaoh looked confident and proud, while this spirit looked menacing and conniving.

"Very good Wheeler, keeping you end of the bargain like that!" teased the Spirit of the Millennium Ring.

"I am going to assume you are going to keep yours?" shot back Joey making a fist and slamming it on the table.

"Don't be angry at me, you're the one who put the ring back on my host, I simply offered you a deal, and you agreed. You could have walked away but you didn't, so now he pays the price" replied the evil Spirit menacingly.

Joey glared at him, grinding his teeth, he was struggling to hold back his anger.

"However, I am thankful and will help you look for your little Yugi and that tyrant who hangs around with him" added the spirit smirking, before picking up his Ring dangling from his neck and holding it in his hands.

"Ring please point me in the direction of Yugi Muto and the Millennium Puzzle" asked the spirit. The spires danced around happily to their master's request but strangely even to the Spirit of the Ring the spires continued to chaotically dance which was something he had never seen the ring do before.

"Um, is the Millennium Ring broken?" asked Joey noticing the several spires frantically shake about.

"This isn't suppose to happen" thought the spirit, it should either point to a specific person or object, or not react at all.

Suddenly the Ring began to glow brightly and blinded both it's master and Joey.

"What are you doing Bakura!?" asked Joey shielding his eyes from the increasingly bright light.

"I am not doing anything!" shot back the spirit squinting his eyes to shield from the light.

Suddenly both Bakura and Joey felt the air change, it was as though they had went outside. They quickly noticed they were not in Bakura's home any longer.

"Um, where are we?" wondered Joey looking as though they had been taken to a small village.

"I...I don't actually know" said Bakura with a dumbfounded look, searching around frantically at the village they suddenly found themselves in. It was dark, thankfully, and they seemed to be in some sort of alleyway so no one to their knowledge saw them pop into existence.

"This better not be a trick, by the looks of some of these buildings it looks like something out of Monster World!" admitted Joey convinced this was a trick done by the Spirit possessing Ryou.

"I DID NOT DO THIS!" said Bakura pulling Joey by his shirt collar snarling at him.

"Alright, alright" said Joey putting his hands up.

"But this still begs the question, where are we?" Bakura thought to himself. He looked down at his ring. Had the ring somehow brought them to another realm?

"If asking for Yugi's location somehow brought us here, what happens if I were to do it again?" wondered the Thief King.

Bakura held out the ring once more.

"Locate Yugi Muto" commanded the Spirit as the spires all chose a specific direction. Bakura could tell that while Yugi was certainly here, based on the energy he could sense from the Ring they were quite far away.

"Awesome, so I was right, Yugi is somehow in another world; and by the looks of the Ring somehow brought us here" cheered Joey looking at the Ring point in a northerly direction.

"Not quite" argued Bakura critically. "I am quite aware of all of the Rings powers and abilities, and besides a trip to the Shadow Realm, ripping the fabric of space and time in order to reach an entirely different dimension is not one of them" he muttered staring crudely at his ring.

"So what does that mean then?" wondered Joey.

"Something else is at play here" Bakura reluctantly responded before heading towards what seemed like a main cobbled street. Joey hurried on after him.

"So what's the plan?" asked the blonde.

Bakura decided not to respond to his idiot partner, the sooner he got rid of him the better. Although he too was interested in finding Yugi, now that something abnormal was going on, he wanted to investigate. He was also curious of this new world around him. While it was clearly sometime in the evening the street he had entered had quite a few people about. Shops selling all sorts of things from food, to what appeared to be weapons and armor.

"Wow, we certainly aren't in Kansas anymore" said Joey smirking with his hands on his hips looking at all that he could see.

Bakura ignored Joey's terrible reference, and continued on till he noticed what appeared to be a tavern of some sort.

Bakura began to walk in, only to be stopped by Joey putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Man, what are you doing, we need to look for Yugi plus we don't have money"

Bakura grabbed the hand on his shoulder and tightened his grip in such a way, Joey fell to his knees in agony.

Joey yelled in pain, as on looker curiously looked at what was going on. Bakura realized this and stopped.

"What was that for!" demanded Joey holding his now sore hand.

"Firstly, if you ever want to find Yugi you best follow me, however annoy me more than you already have and I will kill you. As for your second question…" Bakura pulled out a wallet and held it out before putting it back in his pocket.

"Where'd did...BAKURA THAT ISN'T-" started Joey before Bakura hands covered his mouth.

"Yes, if you don't like my methods leave. I am not known as 'The Thief King' for nothing" grinned Bakura before walking into the tavern.

Joey groveled for a moment before following his guide into the bar.

"What are you even looking for in here?" asked Joey looking at the various people in bar.

"Information" muttered Bakura before noticing a rather plump woman sitting at the far table by herself.

"I am going to assume, she owns this bar" he noted to himself. He noticed that many of the patrons of this tavern has a tattoo of a spider.

"Ah I see this tavern is a cover for a gang of sorts" realized Bakura smirking.

"Wheeler, I want you to blend in, order a drink or something, I have some business to attend to" commanded the white haired boy handing him some money before walking nonchalantly towards the woman at the far table in the corner of the bar.

Before Joey could even argue Bakura walked off.

"Well okay…" said Joey nervously.

"I hope he doesn't do something stupid" he thought before heading to the bar.

The woman at the desk noticed a strange sight walking towards her. A white haired boy, with a strange necklace smiling menacingly at her.

The two guards standing around her desk were about to halt the white haired teenager but were signaled down by their boss.

"And just who might you be darling?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"My identity isn't important as I am just passing through, however, I was curious if you or your organization has seen anyone, I am trying to find their location" explained the Bakura crossing his arms.

"Well, before I do anything, I have quite a hefty fee, say maybe that golden gaudy necklace around your neck" she asked clearly fascinated by the large golden artifact dangling from his neck.

Mentally Bakura smirked.

"I will gladly give it to you if the information I provide you with is sufficient, I can tell you want it based on how you are staring so lustfully at it" observed Bakura.

The heavy set woman thought for a moment. She normally would turn people away but something about that necklace she just simply had to have.

"Fine, I can live with that" she said cheerfully in her southern like accent. "Even if he doesn't give it to me, he won't be hard to kill" she thought.

Joey leaned up against the bar looking at the table trying to overhear the conversation between Bakura and the woman, but there was too much noise to make out clearly what they were talking about.

"Well, since you are not from around here, I am Lil' Miss Malachite, and I am the owner of this little establishment" she said continuing her sweet sounding persona.

"Well, I already guessed that based on the two guard and the large desk in the back of the tavern; you're not exactly hiding" remarked Bakura causing the two guards around the woman to glare at him.

"Hmm, well aren't we observant" the woman said sarcastically.

"Well cut to the case, who are you looking for kid?" she asked curiously.

"A kid, about the age of sixteen, has spiky hair you could never miss, wears a necklace similar to my own however it's more in the shape of an upside down pyramid" summarized Bakura.

"Ah another necklace, I am going to assume you are a collector of some sort?" the woman asked with a fake curiosity.

"You could say that" said Bakura mentally laughing.

"I think someone with that description may have been seen, going on a train heading towards Argus being accompanied by Qrow Branwen and several student aged kids" whispered one of the guards behind the plump owner of the bar's ear trying to make sure the boy couldn't hear.

Little did they know the ring allowed Bakura to have heightened senses like hearing which made this easy information to nab. He figured they were going to "search" for Yugi and probably ask him to come back in about a week so they could do a background check on himself, which while that wouldn't be much use for them in this case, if it were anyone else they would potential have leverage on someone asking for their services.

This is also how Bakura planned to walk away without handing them him Ring.

The thief grinned silently to himself as these mortals pathetically tried to keep information from him.

"Is that right?" she said cheerfully grinning.

"Well, Mister, I can certainly help you find who you are looking for, just come back in a few days" smiled Ms. Malachite who silently couldn't wait for that gaudy trinket to be in her hands. Looked quite valuable being made from appeared to be solid gold.

"Well I thank you for taking the time for looking" said Bakura politely and bowing before walking off toward the direction of the bar only to have eye contact with a dumbfounded and confused Joey Wheeler.

"What did you just do?" said Joey quitely.

Bakura only put his finger over his mouth and gestured Joey outside.

As the two were pushing people out of the way making way towards the exit, Bakura's ring seemed to sense something which cause Bakura to stop in his tracks.

The Ring began to point at a women entering the bar, she was cloaked in yellow robes and had her hood on, but Bakura also noticed both of her hands were wrapped in bandages. While this women seemed to be suspicious even without the Ring making it obvious, why was it pointing to her.

"Hold on" muttered the Thief holding Joey from leaving.

"Err, first you say we need to leave, now you want to st-" Bakura put his finger on Joey's mouth and pointed at his Ring.

Joey looked at the ring noticing it was pointing at something. His eyes followed the pointers to notice what Bakura was staring at. Somehow despite the crowds of people, a cloaked women silently making her way through the crowds was heading straight for Little Miss Malachite's table.

Bakura noticed some people leaving a table, and quickly pulled Joey to it. The two sat, Joey wasn't sure what to do but try and see what was going on, but once again Bakura's ring came in handy as he was now eavesdropping.

The cloaked woman seemed to be wanting some information, and to his surprise they were heading toward Argus, same place the guard whispered to Malachite.

"Interesting coincidence" thought Bakura.

However it seemed to ultimate destination for the people this woman was tracking wass Atlas, for she said this before attempting to rush out of the building.

The woman though is stopped in her tracks as Malachite seemed to have done some background checking on her client, and confidently said the name Cinder.

"I wonder if this is why she keeps the Spider theme, tracking people for clients, and then background checking the clients and thus trapping them into a web of sorts"

While this was going on Joey got another drink for himself and noticed Bakura looking at the table the mob boss lady was from the corner of his eye. The ring was dimly glowing.

"He must be listening to their conversation, but what is important about this creepy girl" thought Joey sipping his beer.

Suddenly the crowds of people disperse, as Cinder looks up at the balcony to see a woman with an umbrella in hand, white coat, pink and brown hair grinning menacingly and slyly at Cinder.

"Uh Bakura, I think we should leave" said the blonde figuring a brawl was about to start.

"Hmph, perhaps you're right" remarked the evil Spirit of the Ring before the two made their was for the door.

However the sound of dynamic clashing between these two girls cause the two boys to stare in awe. The pink and brown haired girl seemed to have the ability to shatter and reappear in other locations. The almost knock over Lil'Miss table and ashtray, only for Cider and counters the pink haired assailants strikes. The fight continues as Neo ends up on top the bar and launched ceramic bowls at Cinder only to be knocked off but using her umbrella to gracefully land back on the ground.

"Is she the love child of Mary Poppins and a Neopolitian Klondike Bar?" muttered Joey sarcastically only for Bakura to elbow him in the gut.

The finale as it were to this brawl was Cinder being launched into the ceiling only for her to come back with a flaming fist only for Neo to barely dodge it. Cinder jumps back onto the balcony railing and looks down at Neo.

Lil' Miss finally decided to intervene.

"That's enough, ladies! ( _the bodyguards draw their weapons at the two combatants_ ) I love dinner and a show, but it's time to take it outside"

Neo, taking Lil' Miss' advice decided to push Cinder through one of the glass windows and onto the street.

Bakura took this cue and quickly got himself and Joey out of the tavern without Malachite noticing.

"Man that was nuts" huffed Joey. "Is everyone a ninja with super powers in this world, if so we are done for"

"Oh stop being dramatic" quipped the thief.

Suddenly the hurried glow of flames seemed to shake up the night air as the light got both of Bakura's and Joey's attention.

"Are they still fighting?" wondering the blonde. The two quickly and quietly rushed over to the corner and peered over to see the woman named Cinder however in what looked like a small tornado made of flames and Neo standing back.

Bakura could feel his ring reacting once again, which in his mind meant that this girl had some sort of magical ability to manipulate fire.

" _ **Listen!**_ We both want that girl dead. ( _uses her Maiden powers to float into the air, causing the pink haired girl to look on in fear_ ) So quit wasting your time fighting me and let's discuss how we kill her _together_." stated Cinder before Neo silently agreed.

"Right…" started Cinder only to hear the sound of a metal trash can falling and someone falling over.

The two women turn around to see a blonde haired teenage on the ground on top of a trash can awkwardly staring at them.

The two women quickly walk over and Cinder picks him up by the collar.

"And just who might you be? You know eavesdropping isn't very nice right?" said the Fall Maiden menacingly.

"Uh I wasn't eavesdropping, I just saw the fire tornado, and I got curious as to what as going on" blurted Joey, which granted that wasn't a lie however this did not seem to pacify the two women, as Neo decided to point the switchblade at the end of her umbrella on the blonde high school student's throat.

"Uh, Bakura a little help here" said Joey loudly, hoping Bakura hadn't just walked away and abandoned him. Suddenly the few street lights around them seemed to fade, the surroundings around them seems to disappear as a dark mist began to surround Joey and the two women.

Both Cider and Neo were taken aback as the darkness began to surround them. Neo genuinely looked frightened but Cinder's expression seemed to show more curiosity than anything.

Suddenly a voice, followed by another older looking teenager appeared from what was the corner of the tavern that came into the street.

"I can't take you anywhere Wheeler" muttered a devious voice.

"Hey, you pushed me" retorted the blonde angrily.

"I think you've had one to many" replied the thief smirking.

The man who walked behind Wheeler had white hair, and immediately made eye contact with Cinder. A large gold ornament hung from his neck, and the symbol of an eye on it glowed furiously.

"And just who might you be?" asked Cinder putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I just so happened to be in the tavern, which my associate here, and noticed your little dealings with the plump ogre masquerading as mobster" explained the spirit, which actually managed to get a small gesture of a chuckle from Neo.

"...and it would seem we may be both heading for Argus to locate some individuals"

"I am sure that's a coincidence, surely you can't expect me to believe we are after the same people" replied Cinder.

"Oh really, while I may be going on a hunch but when I was talking with Malachite, it would seem the person I seek was seen with someone named Qrow Branwen, and a bunch of student aged kids".

Cinder's eyes grew wide.

"Could we be looking for the same people, but why does this guy want from them" she thought.

"Who exactly are you looking for?" wondered Cinder.

Joey decided it was the best time to butt in.

"Kid about this high, he's kind of on the short side. Has spiky hair, wears a necklace that kind looks like his (pointing to Bakura's Ring) but shaped more like a pyramid"

Cinder, Neo and Bakura, simply looked at him silently for a moment.

"His name's Yugi Muto, and my associate Joey's description of him is accurate" admitted Bakura.

"Another question, how exactly are you doing this and who exactly are you?" wondered Cinder looking at the dark mist surrounding the group.

The ring began to glow wildly again and Bakura began to deviously chuckle once again.

"All in due time, my dear, however I don't give out information for free" informed the Thief King.

"What exactly do you want?" asked The Fire Maiden.

"My associate and I are shall we say tourists to this world, and don't know our surrounding as well as the locals" started the Thief.

"I was wondering if you could lead us the way to Argus, in exchange for any information you desire" Offered the thief.

"So you want us to basically be tour guides?" smirked Cinder, who began to laugh.

"I have my own powers and abilities you know, it would be easier for me to just kill you where you stand. While you're abilities are interesting, I am not going to play baby sitter for you two" retorted the Fire Maiden once again rising in a flame filled tornado as her eyes began to glow.

Joey and Neo began to back up but Bakura simply stood in place.

"I wouldn't attempt to assault me if I were you, terrible things tend to happen to those who try and destroy this body" replied Bakura with his arms wide open to take a hit from Cinder.

Cinder obviously figured he was taunting her, but for what reason. Was this white haired man a fool, or was making this mist surround them only a small amount of what he could do.

Cinder shook off this thought and launched herself towards Bakura with flaming fists at the ready. However, as soon as she got even remotely close, a large white creature seemed to surround this mysterious figure, and she stopped in her tracks to look.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And massive brain freeze on writing this chapter defeated. I had no idea where I wanted to take the story and decided to sit on it for some time. So here we are, Bakura meeting up with Cinder and Joey doing an oopsie.


	6. Chapter 6

Revelations for the Doubled Souls Part 1-

Ruby scours through the train wreckage and picks up Dust bullets, before looking to see the Relic of Knowledge slightly buried in the snow nearby. Yang can be heard complaining as she struggles to get bumblebee out of the snow.

"Great! This is just great! We're stranded, we lost a third of our party, and we've gained a defenseless old lady!" said Yang sounding quite frustrated as she pulled her motorcycle Bumblebee from the snow, only to have herself and the motorcycle fall into the snow.

"My name is Maria Calavera, and I am not defenseless!" declared the old woman.

"I'm just a little hard of hearing. And blind without my eyes, that is in desperate need of repair," she said tapping on her prosthetic eyewear, which opened wide and closed before opening narrowly again.

"Okay, I'm starting to see your point" the old woman admitting sheepishly.

"Yang, it's not her fault she is stuck with us, just bad luck for all of us I guess" retorted Yugi helping Yang out of the snow and trying to help her pull her motorcycle upward again.

"Not to mention, we need to keep our cool, as we will just attract even more Grimm" added Qrow dusting the snow off of himself.

"Does that even matter? We've been attracting Grimm ever since we left Haven" argued Blake feeling just as frustrated as Yang in this not so lucky situation.

"Oh, and how could I forget about that? What happened to "no more lies and half-truths"?" wondered the frustrated blonde turning to Oscar to talk to Ozpin.

"No more lies and half-truth?" wondered Yugi silently to his other-self.

"Hm? Perhaps it's what I suspected, he has been keeping information away?" thought the Pharaoh watching the altercation with Yugi not knowing what exactly to do, but surely curious as to why there was so many Grimm coming after them.

Both Yugi and the Pharaoh learned from Ozpin from the brief explanation he gave on the Grimm is that they are attracted to negative emotion among other things, but there was just so many that came after the train. It was starting to seem as though something else may have been a large factor in the train being attacked and derailing.

"Yeah. I think it's time we got an explanation" admitted Oscar also curious like the rest of the group.

Oscar's eyes glowed as control of his body switched to Ozpin, who furrowed his brows at Yang's accusation.

"I did not lie to you," retorted Ozpin sternly.

"Well you certainly didn't tell us everything about the relic" added Weiss, which as they learned seemed to attract Grimm.

"Wait, that makes sense," thought Yugi. "If Salem is the master and ultimate controller of the Grimm, and she wants the Relic, then the Grimm would be like moths to a flame to a relic" continued Yugi out loud, putting two and two together.

"Why did you risk everyone's safety like that?" asked Yugi curiously looking at Ozpin.

"Please, now is not the time" attempted the headmaster, trying to derail the conversation to trying to complete the next objective, but to no avail.

"No, we're past that! I wanna know why you're still not telling us everything!" argued Yang demanding answers from her old headmaster.

Ozpin sighed before trying to give a decisive answer.

"It is true that the Grimm are attracted to relics. It's faint but undeniable" started Ozpin, making eye contact with Yugi to confirm his theory.

"I believe it has to do with their origin, but I'm not entirely sure. Regardless, I feared that making you all aware would only add anxiety and negativity, It seemed like the safer option" explained the headmaster attempting to have the group see things from his perspective.

"I get what you are trying to say, but wouldn't it be safer to have people informed of the risks?" asked Yugi curiously.

"Yeah, it does make it seem you are leading us to unnecessary risks when you don't admit the dangers" admitted Ruby agreeing with Yugi.

"You know, I'm getting real tired of people choosing what's best for me" retorted Weiss beginning to glare at Ozpin.

"Is that why you chose to lie to everyone about Lionheart too?" argued Yang, admittedly a cheap shot but in her mind valid as it revealed more examples in Ozpin spreading disinformation or lying by omission.

"Lionheart was the headmaster at the school is Mistral right?" asked Yugi, remembering that Lionheart was briefly mentioned by was never told of the details.

"Yeah, he was supposed to be guarding the relic and an ally to Ozpin, but turned out he was working with Salem" replied Qrow filling in Yugi.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I believed the Kingdom of Mistral deserved better than the truth. And I believed Leonardo deserved to be remembered for his lifetime of service, and not for the unfortunate missteps he made in his final years" admitted Ozpin almost proudly, genuinely think he did the right thing for Mistral and his old friend, despite him being a traitor in the end.

"Missteps!?" yelled Yang bewildered by Ozpin's sugarcoating of what Lionheart did.

"What Professor Lionheart did was reprehensible. I am not here to argue differently, but does one lapse in judgment truly negate all of his good? Do we not all have regrets? You may have met Professor Lionheart, but you never met the man he was before Salem got to him.

"His one misstep could have been the line between Salem getting the relic and our lives. While it may be true he may have been a friend to you once Ozpin, that does mean you should avoid telling people the truth. I may have just joined your mission but I agree with everyone here that you need to learn to trust us, I don't think anyone here would turn their back on you!" argued the spiky-haired teen which sort of surprised the group as they did not expect Yugi to have such a commanding voice.

"Do you think you are the first to tell me that!?" retorted Ozpin raising his voice causing the group to be awkwardly silent for a moment before Ozpin continued.

"That he didn't say those exact same words to me? I'm sorry, but you have to understand that my behaviors are backed by experience. I'm not saying that I have reason to think you will betray me. I'm saying that I have reasons for the things that I do, the secrets I keep, the reason I... (suddenly stops and realizes something) Where's the Relic?" wondered Ozpin as his heart fell off-put by the realization that the relic was missing.

"Right here," said Ruby holding the relic in her hands.

"It got scattered in the crash," she continued.

"Please, hand it over" pleaded Ozpin, demanding that the Relic is in his hands.

Ruby thought for a moment.

"So all those time you talked about having faith in humanity, that was just for everyone else?" asked Ruby sounding almost as though someone she looked up to let her down.

Ozpin sighed.

"That is not what I meant to suggest, Miss Rose, the Relic is a powerful item and I simply feel as though it's my burden to bear" replied the Professor trying to convince his student to give him the mysterious relic.

"But, you said it couldn't do anything right now?" said Ruby remembering that the three questions it could be asked were supposedly all used up.

Yugi was there for when Ozpin explained before they left Mistral for the train station about the powers of the relic, and it's abilities to grant three answers to any questions a century.

"Wait, could he be lying about the number of questions that were used?" thought Yugi.

"That might be why Ozpin does not want it in anyone else's hand before it's a risk to any of the secrets he's hiding," said the other soul in the Yugi's head.

"Yugi, better let me handle this, if this relic truly can be used, then maybe we should for the betterment of the group" advised the Pharaoh.

Yugi mentally nodded.

"I need you to listen to me" demanded Ozpin reaching his hand out, however, he was stopped in place and everyone's eyes were attracted by the bright light coming from Yugi's Puzzle.

Once again everyone noticed Yugi change in his appearance. His height, face, hair, and even the aura all changed to be more commanding.

"Ozpin, you lied about the number of times the relic has been used to cover your own hide" asserted the Pharaoh pointing his finger at Ozpin.

"You knew if anyone got a little too curious then someone just might use the relic to get some answers," continued the Pharaoh shocking everyone with the deeper commanding voice all of a sudden seemed to command the utmost attention of everyone.

Ozpin could say nothing but his expression revealed that the Pharaoh was right. However, Ozpin frowned.

"Oh like you aren't keeping secrets, Yugi? When we first met, you mentioned that you did not want to divulge into your secrets because it got people hurt," argued Ozpin remembering Yugi trying the shield the true details of what powers he possessed when he first met.

"Yes that's true, but on the train ride I was actually about to reveal that information to Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake, but then the whole Grimm attack happened. I only did that because I did not know you, I had just met you, however in the short time I have spent with you all I have seen the character that you all have, and I think I can call you my friends." Said the Pharaoh proudly looking over at the four girls and Qrow.

The four girls smiled at this, and Qrow revealed a slight smirk.

"I also realized since this Masked figure had brought me to your world with Shadow Magic it was time to divulge on what I know and the potential dangers.

"You, on the other hand, have held information that could have gotten everyone killed, you would think after living as long as you have you would have had enough wisdom to know that!"

That final blow of words seemed to almost crush Ozpin's spirit. Be bowed his head in shame. The boy was right. He remembered he told Ruby during her first year that he made more mistakes than any man woman or child. This was another.

"...I think I have a solution" thought the Pharaoh out loud.

"Ruby may I see the relic?" asked the Pharaoh.

Ruby was shaken out of a stupor of silence and walked over.

"What are you going to do?" asked Ozpin.

"This relic you say can answer any question, as long as it is not a question that pertains to the future, correct?" wondered the Pharaoh rhetorically.

"You are going to reveal my secrets?" thought Ozpin wide-eyed.

"I will unless we come to a deal" replied the Pharaoh.

"I will reveal everything about myself and the world I come from, if you do the same about your experiences and secret, or I'll have the relic do it for me. I would suggest the first choice as it would easier on both of us and not waste any question that could be useful later" advised the Pharaoh examining the genie bottle like a relic, as his Puzzle gently glowed in its presence.

Ozpin thought for a moment.

"Yugi, I'm sorry, everyone I'm sorry, but I can't, you just don't understand" pleaded Ozpin desperately almost on the verge of tearing up.

The Pharaoh looked sorry at first, but the group deserved to know what they were up against. He had to go through with it.

The Pharaoh walked back over to Ruby.

"Do you want to do the honors?" asked the Pharaoh holding the relic outback for Ruby to hold again.

"Um, okay, how do I use it?" she wondered.

Ozpin swiftly got up and was holding his head.

"Ozpin are you okay?" wonder Ruby concerningly.

"He...still...hiding…" struggled Oscar's voice fighting for control.

"Her...name….is...Jinn...say her name," said Oscar fighting to regain control.

"Jinn?" said Ruby gently.

Ruby then lets go of the Relic as it floats a short distance away, cyan smoke emanates from it. Suddenly, the lamp is enveloped in the smoke, and from it, a giant, semi-nude feminine figure emerges. He skin and hair colored blue and decorated with gold jewelry and ornaments. The figure stretches and moans as she has been awakened once again. This is Jinn, the aforementioned being inhabiting the Relic of Knowledge.

Everyone stared in awe at Jinn.

"Wonderful" the being said in a loud and echo voice.

"I am Jinn, a being created by the God of Light to aid humanity in its pursuit of knowledge. I've been graced with the ability to answer three questions every one hundred years. You're in luck, as I am still able to answer-" decreed the divine being before being abruptly interrupted.

"That's enough!" he yelled in retort.

"...two questions this era" the being continued.

Everyone was still in shock, and to add on it, Yugi's theory was proved to be correct as she admitted to more question can be used.

Jinn looked over at Ozpin.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, old man" greeted the being cheerfully despite Ozpin's current disposition.

Jinn's attention was taken by a blinking light and turned her attention to Yugi.

"You are….I see we have two people who occupy the bodies of other" revealed Jinn curiously.

This shocked everyone and everyone turned to look at Yugi.

"Wait...you're like Ozpin?" insinuated Qrow wide-eyed, although kind of realizing it made sense seeing how different Yugi is now and how he was a moment ago.

The Pharaoh cleared his throat.

"It's true. I exist thanks to Yugi and him being able to solve this, the Millennium Puzzle" admitted the ancient king holds up the Puzzle who only attracted Jinn to get a closer look staring into the single decorative symbolic eye in the front of the pendant.

"Wait...before we got on the train Yugi told us about the legend surrounding the Puzzle, about how a brave Pharoah locked the…..oh what was shadow games" remembered Weiss.

"Are you that King from the legend?" added Yang in wonderment.

The Pharaoh nodded and then turned to Jinn again.

Ozpin gulped.

"Do it, Ruby!" said the Pharaoh reassuring Ruby to ask the question.

"What are the secrets Ozpin are keeping from us?" asked Ruby

"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Ozpin causing Ruby to jerk back before finding herself alone in a white space.

This was the same for everyone else, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Qrow, and Yugi.

Suddenly, an environment manifests, showing a path to a castle in the distance. A woman humming can be heard in the background.

Jinn began to narrate as though it were a storybook. She told the story of how Salem was once locked away and Ozpin, who at that time was called Ozma eventually saved her, became lovers, however eventually died to sickness. Salem wondered why the gods would allow this and decided to pay them a visit to try and get her lover back. She traveled to the Domain of Light to meet with the God of Light. She pleads with him to resurrect her lover but argues it will upset the balance of life and death, in turn refusing her request. She then goes to the God of Darkness and convinces him to resurrect her lover, without telling him about meeting with the God of Light. He rewards her by resurrecting Ozma, however, this is interrupted by the God of Light and the two gods argue before concluding that Salem should be punished. They curse her with immortality, to learn the importance of life and death. Salem attempted to unite the kingdoms of the world against the gods and rallied a great army to attempt to defeat them, however, all of mankind barring Salem were erased. The Gods then leave the planet noting that it had become a remnant of what it once was. Salem was then left to wander the planet. She eventually came to the Land of Darkness. In the Land of Darkness were pools of black which gave rise to horrific nightmares. She dove in and the pools malformed her and the desire for destruction. Ozma is sent back to Remnant with the ability to reincarnate over and over again to retrieve the four relics which when united would cause the Gods to return, and judge mankind. He eventually meets with Salem, and both fall in love but hid the reasons why they were still alive. Salem then had ambitions to become like a god, and eventually, Ozma revealed why he was sent back to live again and about the relics. Salem feeling betrayed kills Ozma again and Ozma goes through a cycle of reincarnations and knew Salem had to be defeated and thus fueled his search for the relics. When he came upon the Relic of Knowledge, summoning Jinn for the first time, he asked where the other relics were located, what powers they possessed and if Salem could be destroyed. As it turns out Salem can not be destroyed.

Yang is filled with rage as she fades into a white blank realm, as was Qrow, despair for Blake and Weiss, and Ruby had so many questions to ask.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I bring you another chapter. I originally wanted Jinn to reveal Yugi's past but I think that would be too long and I kind of want Yugi to reveal things about himself slowly. Also, it would take two questions to do that and waste the relic.

Enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Revelations of the Doubled Souls Part 2**

"Salem can't be killed… you all heard her too, right?" yelled Yang as her eyes grew red with anger.

Team RWBY, all glared at Ozpin, who held his head down in shame. Tears appeared to drip from his eyes and trail down his face. Qrow looked away uncomfortable with the sight and felt betrayed.

The Pharaoh felt somewhat guilty putting Ozpin in this position, but to not even tell them about Salem's immortality and essentially putting the girls on a mission that would essentially mean spending their lives to defeat someone who cannot be beaten by any means was not acceptable in his eyes.

"There was so much you hadn't told us! How could you think that was okay!?" Yang continued, clearly enraged as she clenched her fists.

"Professor…" said Ruby in a gentle tone that contrasted greatly to Yang's aggressive tone, which caused Ozpin to look her in the eye.

"What is your plan to defeat Salem?"

A short pause occurred before Ozpin came up with an answer.

"I...don't have one…" admitted Ozpin.

"How do you not hav-" the Pharaoh was about to inquire about how he did not have a plan however Qrow punched Ozpin in the face causing him to fly into a nearby tree trunk.

"No one wanted me...I was cursed...I gave my life to you because you gave me a place in this world...I thought I was finally doing some good…" cried Qrow feeling all he had been led to believe was a lie.

"But you are!" insisted Ozpin tearfully.

"Meeting you...was the worst luck of my life…" admitted Qrow.

Ozpin stares back in disbelief upon Qrow saying that, before looking crushed and dejected.

"Maybe you're right…" admitted Ozpin.

Soon after saying this Ozpin's eyes glowed as control is transferred back to Oscar Pine. He held his cheek in pain due to Qrow's punch.  
"What happened?" wondered Ruby realizing Ozpin has switched with Oscar.

"That bastard! Tell him we're not done yet!" demanded Yang wanting to continue to drag Ozpin for misleading them.

"No, this is different. He's gone. It's..It's like he's locked himself deep inside my head. Our head?" muttered Oscar grunting as he held his head in pain.

"I hate this! I want it to stop!" yelled Oscar in desperation.

"Poor Oscar," thought Yugi sympathetically frowning, before switching places with Pharaoh.

"He just left us?" wondered Weiss in disbelief.

"What are we going to do now? Wondered Blake now that they were stuck in a snowy forest in the middle of nowhere.

Yang growled in anger as her eyes continued to maintain a reddish hue.

"Enough!" yelled Maria attracting the attention of the rest of the group as she slammed her cane.

"We need to get a move on. It'll be dark before we know it, and every one of you is spewing negativity!" She said as she helped Oscar back on his feet with her cane.

"There's a trail over there, trails usually lead somewhere," she continued.

"Lady, I don't know who you think you are but.," said Yang attempting to argue, however, Maria was not having it before Yang could complete her sentence.

Maria slammed her cane.

"No buts! I understand that you're upset. Honestly, I'm still coming to terms with the fact that this is humanity's second time around, and that boy over there is not only from a parallel world but has an apparent ancient king sharing his body" exclaimed the old woman pointing her cane at Yugi.

Yugi awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as everyone glanced at him for a moment.

"But!" continued Maria.

"If we don't move, we die. And I'll be damned if I've lived this long just to die out here in the cold!"

"She's right. Come on" nodded Ruby.

Everyone grabbed their belongings, as Maria sat on top of Yang's Bumblebee, as Yang walked her bike. Ruby walks over to Oscar and hands over the handle of his cane.

Oscar held the cane.

"I'm just going to be another one of his lives, aren't I? Wondered Oscar looking dejected.

"Of course not. You're your own person," said Ruby sympathetically, however, Qrow decided to interrupt this attempt at a feeling better moment.

"Don't lie to him Ruby" said Qrow disdainfully before pulling out a flask for a drink.

"We're better than that…" he continued before walking ahead.

Yugi felt the tension in the air and was silently walking along with the group as he was lost in his thoughts.

…..

Sometime later the group continued up the trail however the snow was starting to pick up more.

Qrow sighed.

"Doesn't look like this is gonna let up" he stated.

"Just wanna get this stupid Relic to Atlas" commented Blake.

"Let's hope we don't have to walk there," added Weiss.

"I thought the trails led somewhere," said Yang sarcastically to Maria still sitting on Yang's motorcycle.

"Do you have nothing better to do than to harass a defenseless old woman?" wondered the old woman playfully yet pleading for the blonde to calm down.

Suddenly Ruby heard something.

"Everyone, quiet. Do you hear that?" she said before everyone stopped in their tracks.

Something metallic was squeaking, and in some short distance, a large farm could be seen. One of the gates was swinging back and forth in the wind. Above it was a sign that read "Brunswick Farms".

As the group got closer it was abandoned as Weiss was quick to point it out.

Blake and Ruby both counted the few blessings they had, as having any kind of shelter was better than no shelter in a snowstorm.

"Come on, I think we could all use some rest," said Qrow as the group walked into the farm with Qrow being the last to enter.

As soon as Yugi walked under the gate however, his puzzle began to dimly glow.

"Yugi! Something is here! Something dark!" noted the Pharaoh in Yugi's mind.

"Yeah, I feel it too, and I don't think it's just it's abandoned that's doing it," said Yugi, also feeling something was off about this farm.

"The problem is, is that we either go in this house and stay the night or spend our night in a snowstorm" added Yugi, noting the obvious of not having any good choices.

"Do, we tell the others?" wondered Yugi, who wanted to warn his friends of any incoming danger.

"Perhaps, let's see if we can find the source of it" suggested the Pharaoh.

However as they continued to get closer to the Farm House, it was quite clear it was in decent condition despite not a sound that could be heard from any other person besides the group.

"Maybe they left in a hurry Before things took a turn?" theorized Weiss as the group walked onto the porch of the house.

Qrow tried to open the door, only to notice it was locked.

Qrow tells the group to stay on guard before kicking the door in.

Everyone slowly walks into the house with weapons drawn as the cautiously look around the place.

Cold air quickly begins to seep into the house, as Maria yells for someone to close the door. Blake and Oscar close and block the door with a nearby drawer.

"I saw a chimney from the outside. Maybe we could get a fire going?" suggest Blake still chilled from being out in snow terrain, and not to mention even the inside of the house was still chilly.

"Please," said Weiss in agreement, before noting she was going to search for blankets.

Qrow asked Yang to go to help her search.

Oscar ends up finding what he thinks could perhaps be a study or library. Ruby walks in this supposed library and notices a group of pictures on the wall of the family that owns Brunswick Farms.

Yugi walked up next to her looking at the photo of the apparent owners of the property.

"Ruby, something doesn't feel right" pointed out Yugi, as the Puzzle seemed to magnify the feeling of something off-putting.

"I agree" nodded Ruby who also could feel something was absolutely wrong with this place.

"My Puzzle is sensing something bad here Ruby!" said Yugi pointing the Puzzle around his neck as it dimly glowed from the symbolic eye.

* blood-curdling scream*

As Ruby was about to comment a high-pitched scream was heard from upstairs.

"Weiss!" yelled Ruby before Ruby, Yugi, and Blake rushed up the stairs and into the room Yang and Weiss were in. Qrow also arrives and the group notices a pair of decomposing corpses lying on the bed.

…..

A fire was burning in the fireplace. Weiss blankly watched the flames dance, as she was still traumatized by what she saw earlier. Blake wrapped a blanket around Weiss before sitting on the couch Yang is on. Qrow walks in from the front door as he brushed the snow off of himself.

He went to check on the other neighboring houses only to find that the people who once lived in those homes were like the couple they found in the bed.

"What?" said Yang raising her voice with stern surprise.

"Bodies. Every bed in every home. It's like the whole estate just went to sleep and never woke up" reported Qrow.  
Yugi gulped in fear of the thought of that.

"Don't worry Yugi, I plan on standing guard tonight," said the Pharaoh to Yugi.

"Well, if you think it's necessary" sighed Yugi in relief.

"I do not know how these people died but that will not happen to anyone here on my watch" nodded the Pharaoh mentally.

"Then we're not staying here, right?" asked Weiss looking concerned.

Qrow walked over to the fireplace to warm up a little.

"We don't have a choice. Storm outside's only getting worse. We'd freeze to death before we made it anywhere" advised Qrow who honestly wasn't happy to stay here either but it was either death by sleep or death by a snowstorm.

"Well, might as well get comfortable" muttered Maria as she walked over to a bookshelf.

"Fat chance" replied Yang sarcastically.

"Okay then, let's do something. If this place wasn't abandoned it might still have supplied we could use" suggested Ruby.

"Yeah, maybe even a car" added Oscar liking the positive suggestion.

"I'll do another sweep of the grounds. No one goes anywhere alone" commanded Qrow before taking off again.

"Yang and I can search the other buildings for vehicles," said Blake hinting at Yang to go with her.

Yang glumly agreed to go not wanting to stay in the house anyway.

This left Ruby moved the drawer to let them leave the house. After, Ruby looked over to see Weiss at the doorway to the living room with a melancholic look on her face. Next to her stood Yugi who seemed to have a blank expression on his face.

"Food always makes me feel better" chuckled Ruby which seemed to snap Yugi out of thought.

"Right…" agreed Weiss.

The three leave the room, leaving Oscar and Maria alone together.  
"I'll tell you what, you keep that fire fed and I'll find a story to read before bed," said Maria happily sitting back on the couch as she begins to read.

Ruby uses her scroll's flashlight to look around. She finds alcoholic bottles on the shelves. Weiss uses her Myrtenaster to send small flames to light up the candles. Yugi's puzzle seemed to continue to react to the house as a small dim light contributed slightly to light up the room.

"There," said Weiss with cautious pride beginning to look around the room.

The three looked around the room. Shelves were full of alcoholic bottles and a bar is seen as well.

"On second thought, maybe we should keep this room closed" hinted Ruby think about if Qrow found this room.

"Huh?" wondered Weiss, not knowing what Ruby was referencing.

"I'm just...Not sure how well my uncle's taking all this" said Ruby glumly.

"Oh," said Weiss realizing what Ruby meant.

Yugi was mentally absent as he was conversing with the Pharaoh who was still on edge due to this house. He wished they could go anywhere else to stay the night but obviously, the snowstorm prevented that. Currently, though he was fixated on the dead bodies that Weiss originally found and all the other Qrow found in the other homes. What could have caused them to all die in their sleep?

"Maybe they all got poisoned, like say from a water supply?" suggested Yugi trying to come up with a theory.

"Perhaps, however that doesn't explain the feelings of dread that persist in this place. It feels as though we are being stalked" replied the Pharaoh sternly.

Yugi mentally frowned, between what happened after the train ride and being stuck in this house, today was certainly doing a number on the morale of this group.

Weiss waved her hand in front of Yugi's face.

"Hey, stop standing there and help!" demanded the Ice Queen snapping Yugi back.

"Oh...sorry," said Yugi apologetically.

Ruby paused for a moment and turned to look at Yugi.  
"When you space out like that are you talking to...that Pharaoh" wondered Ruby curiously.

Yugi was actually kind of surprised that Ruby could make that connection.

"Yeah, sorry," said Yugi once again apologetically.

"No, need to be sorry, I kind of get it...from the perspective of not having another person living inside my head" chuckled Ruby awkwardly

"What are you even talking about with him?" wondered Weiss curiously, what would a person even talk about to another being living inside his head.

Yugi cleared his throat before answering.

"He's very concerned about this house at the moment, it's putting him on edge" stated Yugi bluntly.

"Well, he's certainly right to be on edge, I think we all are" stated Weiss beginning to lean on the wall.

"True, but because of the Puzzle's ability to have a more tuned sense when it comes to dark presences and magic, I think he's sensing something we're not" reasoned the short Duel King holding his Puzzle in his hands.

"Well, it's not like we can leave" stated Ruby sadly.

"Yeah, I may be the Ice Queen but even I won't even start wandering around a snowstorm" noted Weiss jokingly.

"Wow, Weiss was that a joke?" questioned Ruby smirking.

"True, so for our safety, the Pharaoh wants to keep a lookout tonight," announced Yugi to Weiss and Ruby.

Weiss and Ruby looked at each other for a moment, not knowing how to respond to that.

"Won't that mean you'll be up all night too though?" thought Weiss, not wanting someone to sleep on the job.

"No, not really, I will be sleeping unless the Pharaoh needs me but the spirit of the Puzzle technically doesn't need sleep in the same way I do, so he'll be keeping an eye out"

"Well I mean I guess it couldn't hurt," said Ruby shrugging.

"Tell the Pharaoh we said thanks!" said Ruby smiling.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" replied Yugi as the Puzzle quickly glowed brightly.

Ruby and Weiss swiftly noticed the sudden changes in Yugi's eyes, face, hair, and height and were a little nervous about how to act.

"Umm...hello," said Ruby shyly waving.

Weiss also awkwardly waved.

"Hello to the both of you, and you're welcome Ruby" replied the Pharaoh smiling.

There was an awkward silence

"Well, now that you're here, would you like to help find some food?" asked Ruby nervously.

"Sure" replied the Spirit of Puzzle as the three continued to move on.

Ruby walked forward and opened another door.

"Are we still going to Atlas?" wondered Weiss glumly sadly looking down.

"Why wouldn't we be?" retorted the scythe wielder skeptically.

"I mean...you heard what Jinn said. If there's no way to kill Salem, then what's the point in all of this?" responded Weiss sounding quite down.

Weiss sighed.

"Sorry I, I don't know what I am saying, I'm just really tired, and I really, really hate this place" continued Weiss as she walks up to enter the room with Ruby.

The Pharaoh pondered her concern as the two discovered even more alcohol in the room.

"If Salem cannot be killed, why would the God of Light send Ozpin on a quest to do just that…" thought The Pharaoh rubbing his chin.

"A wine cellar? Great" commented Weiss sarcastically.

The Pharaoh looked in the direction the girls were looking at. This "wine cellar" had a metal door in the ground locked up tight by chains.

"How many wine cellars are covered in chains?" commented the Pharaoh walking closer to the door.

Suddenly the feeling of dread seemed to get stronger as he got closer to the door.

The Pharaoh stop in his tracks and glared at the door.

"Uh, Yu- I mean um...what's wrong?" wondered Weiss curiously as the Pharaoh's odd reaction.

"The feeling of dread seems to magnify when I get closer. This is no wine cellar, and guessing by the chains it's locked up for a reason" theorized the Pharaoh.

Weiss and Ruby looked at each see if one another knew exactly what to do.

"Perhaps we should leave it that way then," said Ruby finally.

"Good plan" nodded Weiss, as the Pharaoh silently nodded as well, although he was still side-eyeing the metal doors.

Then Ruby happily zipped and yelped in glee as she finally discovered food.

Weiss was certainly not pleased with the idea of having canned food, but Ruby reassured her that if you put enough salt on it, it'll taste fine. Ruby Weiss and the Pharaoh all grab some of the cans of food before Weiss commented once again on how much she hated this place.

Weiss and Ruby walk ahead back to the fireplace where Maria and Oscar were. The Pharaoh paused once again glaring at the door.

"Something is right behind that door Yugi, I can sense it. However, I feel breaking those chains would be a mistake given everyone being exhausted" said Yami Yugi cautiously alarmed.

"Well hopefully those chains are keeping whatever is in there" responded Yugi who was not a bit more on edge knowing that Pharaoh was sure something was behind that chained up to the metal door.

"More of a reason for myself to keep an eye out" muttered the Pharaoh finally walking to catch up with the two huntresses.

Unbeknownst to them, the metal door opened slightly, before shutting again with a startling bang…

…

It was finally night and somehow everyone was asleep, well except for the Pharaoh. Yugi was asleep in his soul room. The Pharaoh sat on the stairs looking outside at the moon and the snow dance in the wind. The storm had finally passed but small patches of flakes continued to gracefully dance towards the ground as the wind blew them around.

Before everyone fell asleep Maria had found a diary belonging to the owner of the house. According to her, this was a small attempt at making a settlement but obviously, that failed.

The wind still seemed howl and the Pharaoh blankly stared out the window, lost in his thoughts. Yugi was fast asleep so he had no one to relay them too.

Firstly he thought about Oscar and Ozpin. He recalled Ozpin comparing Yugi (and himself) for keeping secrets. That was true, and as they debated, they did plan on telling them. They were not purposely leading anyone anywhere without a plan. This is what made the Pharaoh upset. However, he did feel sympathy for Ozpin. He has been trying to find a way to fulfill the God of Light's wishes. However, at that moment something did not add up completely when recalling the conversation Jinn revealed to the group when the God of Light spoke to Ozma before cursing him with a form of immortality.

The God of Light created four relics that could be used with the hopeful intent of trying to unite people. Of course, Salem gets a hold of them she would use them for her misdeeds. But what about the masked figure. Did he tell Qrow not to be too attached to that Relic? What does this masked figure want with it? He's been lucky so far that they haven't made a second appearance yet but surely that will come to an end soon. And on top of that, they were using shadow magic, how? And while he trusted his friends would they be strong enough to handle a shadow game. All the Pharaoh could think of now is someone as devious and sadistic as the Spirit of the Millennium Ring or Yami Marik challenging his friends to a shadow game. How does someone prepare someone for that?

The Pharaoh rubbed his eyes before noticing a pair of silver eyes standing beyond the lower steps of the staircase.

"Hey, you said you were going to stay awake" whispered Ruby groggily.

"Oh, I'm not uh...why are you awake anyway?" responded the Pharaoh quietly.

"I can't seem to stay asleep for some reason, I think it's this place that's doing it," replied the scythe wielder proceeding to yawn.

"Actually...Yug-I means um, your highness...I should call you that right" started Ruby awkwardly not sure about what to call the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh raised an eyebrow at "your highness" but smiled at Ruby's awkward attempt on what to refer to him.

"Can I talk to you somewhere where we won't wake anyone?" asked Ruby.

….

The two walked down into the small area where they found the alcohol and small bar, along with the chained up cellar door.

The two sat down at the counter. The Pharaoh once again felt a stronger darker presence in this area but this was the only real area of the house they could talk at a normal level without waking everyone.

"What is on your mind, Ruby?" asked the Pharaoh as the groggy huntress yawned again before looking at the Pharaoh. It was still crazy to hear how similar yet different the Pharaoh looked compared to Yugi. On top of that, the Pharaoh's demeanor just seemed to irradiate a strong sense of confidence.

"To be completely honest I would rather talk to someone than stare into a creepy dark room in a house where two people died" started Ruby half-joking, which only response the Pharaoh gave was an expression of concern.

"Well...um, since you're not Yugi do we refer to you as Your Highness, Your Majesty...King Yugi? Said Ruby curious consider no one even asked if he had an individual name.

"Well, most seem to not know the difference between myself and Yugi, and thus I am also referred to as Yugi" stated the Pharaoh.

"However, those that are aware of me tend to refer to me as the _other-Yugi_ , Pharaoh" he continued watching Ruby's expression go from curious to more curious.

"Do you have alike...a normal name, not like some royal title?" asked Ruby tilting her head slightly.

"Well, as Yugi had summarized before, and as I believe Yang pointed out, I am the King from the legend, I was the one who locked the Shadow Games away, however, it seems that from however I managed to do that cost me my memories," said the spiky-haired king glumly.

"So, you don't remember your life before meeting up with Yugi!?" questioned Ruby looking sympathetically saddened.

The Pharaoh shook his head glumly.

Ruby sympathetically looked sad, she could not imagine what it could be like to lose her memories.

"But, thanks to Yugi and his friends I have been able to find out small things about my past, and make new memories and friends along the way," added the Pharaoh with a smile.

"Well like I told Oscar after speaking with Jinn, he's his own person, and so I think the same should apply to you," she said in a friendly manner.

She then put her hand out.

"Well Pharaoh, let me be the first the officially introduce myself to you" she continued as she half bowed.

The Pharaoh chuckled and shook her hand. The Pharaoh smiled touched by the kind gesture Ruby presented him.

"Thank you, Ruby it's a pleasure to meet you, it's quite clear you are a strong leader," commented the King of Games thinking about how she led her team when they fought the Grimm on top of the train.

Ruby blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Heh, must have come a long way. Back when we were in Beacon Academy, Weiss thought I was a terrible leader" recalled Ruby thinking back to her days at Beacon Academy. She honestly longed for the days when her friends and herself were able to live a more carefree life.

"Beacon Academy was where you learned to become a huntress right?" asked the Pharaoh curiously, not really knowing the process of becoming a hunter or huntress besides what he heard from Ozpin and the few mentions of it before they even left for Argus.

"It's a significant step in becoming one. You learn about Grimm, the History of Remnant, practice fighting, and more fighting. But it was fun while it lasted" muttered the huntress frowning.

"Ozpin mentioned Beacon was destroyed, that must have been hard on you," said the Pharaoh not realizing the extent of what Ruby and group had gone through.

"You don't know the half of it" started Ruby who began to tell the Pharaoh about Cinder and how she stole the power of a Maiden. On top of this, she caused an invasion of the school between Grimm, The White Fang, and hacking the Atlas military tech being hacked. She began to tear up a little as she told the Pharaoh about Pyrrha, and how she bravely tried to stop Cinder but it was too late. She also told him about how she froze an enormous dragon-like Grimm with the power she has. Something to do with her silver eyes.

"I'm sorry I am crying" muttered Ruby wiping a tear away

The Pharaoh was silent for a moment as tears continued to drip down her face. Suddenly a hand was gently placed on her shoulder.

"It's okay to cry, for it tells me you are a brave person with an even kinder soul" responded the Pharaoh gently.

Ruby wiped another tear away.

"Thank you" she responded softly.

"But I don't know if it will be enough considering that, well Salem is impossible to kill" continued Ruby being hard on herself.

"Maybe Weiss is right, why are we even trying, maybe we should just go home"  
Ruby lowered her head.

"If there is a will there's away," said the Pharaoh confidently. This caused Ruby to jerk her head to look at the Pharaoh mystified.

"But, you heard Jinn, she can't be destroyed" stated Ruby wondering what the Pharaoh was getting at.

"True, but then maybe we do not have to destroy her to beat her?" hinted the Pharaoh.

"Wait, do you know a way to beat her?" wondered Ruby bewildered at the thought.

"Specifically, no" responded the Pharaoh honestly.

Ruby frowned and sighed.

"However, I have been through enough battles and challenges that seemed impossible but as long as you believe in yourself and your friends you can overcome the seemingly impossible" stated the Pharaoh confidently.

Ruby smiled, as while she still wasn't sure how they were ever going to permanently eliminate Salem, the Pharaoh was able to boost her optimism.

"Well, perhaps with someone with the title 'King of Games' maybe we do have a chance" joked Ruby.

The Pharaoh smirked.

The two continued to converse about various things from adventures they have had, to the interesting people they have met. The Pharaoh told Ruby all about his friends, especially Joey and his antics, as Ruby talked about Jaune, Weiss, Professor Port, and Torchwick. Eventually, however, Ruby once again felt tired and finally headed back to attempt to get more sleep, but she felt more at ease now talking to the Pharaoh, and so did the Pharaoh. The dark presence while he could still feel it seemed to not be as strong as it was. The Pharaoh sat back on the steps but he eventually shut his eyes and fell asleep.

...

Beyond the metal doors, someone stood very still and patient. The apathy seemed to not enjoy his company as they wandered away deeper into the tunnels. He waited patiently, knowing that a night full of woe and despair will give him what he wants.

...


	8. Chapter 8

By the next morning, the fire had put itself out. Sunlight seeped through the curtained window while Team RWBY and Oscar slept on the floor. Maria rested on the armchair, still holding the book she was reading. Qrow slept on a chair by the window, still barely grasping the wine bottle in his hand. Yugi was asleep on the staircase leaning his head on the wall next to him. A couple other wine bottles were also on the floor. The bottle slips from his hand and clatters on the floor, causing Ruby to wake with a start. She looks around before rubbing her eyes and getting on her feet. She walked over to the window and opened the curtains.

"Close the window" muttered a sleeping Weiss.

Ruby walked over to the entrance hall and picked up the empty bottle Qrow dropped before walking over to her uncle.

"Uncle Qrow. Come on, get up" said Ruby shaking her uncle's shoulder

Qrow sleepily groaned.

"Leave me alone…" he muttered.

"We overslept," stated Ruby.

Qrow, still groggy, just lightly shoved Ruby away. Ruby looked at the empty wine bottle, and after a moment, her hand begins to shake. She angrily throws it against the wall, shattering it.

Qrow jumped up startled finally waking from his drowsy drunken slumber.

"What!?" he said startled.

Qrow looked around, seeing Ruby stand before him and then to the shattered bottle.

"Oh, right. Sunrise," he stated glumly.

Ruby's angry expression softened, and she hugged her uncle.

"You know, you can talk to me about stuff. Yang too." said the huntress trying to get ger uncle to open up more.

Qrow hugged Ruby back.

"Let's just get outta here," said Ruby avoiding her hint of an invitation to open up.

Qrow gets up from the chair, with Ruby following him.

…

Later on, the group moves outside. Weiss was wielding her Myrtenaster to weld a metal ball to a makeshift trailer hitch attached to Bumblebee. Weiss, Blake, Yang, Qrow and Oscar's pupils appear to be dilated, while Ruby and Yugi are their usual size.

"There," said Weiss completing here task.

Oscar, Yugi, and Blake were sitting on the porch steps.

"Can we just go back to bed?" said Oscar drowsily.

"I am guessing you didn't sleep well last night?" wondered Yugi, assuming they had the same issue as Ruby.

Oscar nodded.

"If we're all so tired, maybe we should make some breakfast?" suggested Blake looking just as tired as Oscar.

"That's a great idea, Blake, I think we still have cans down in the cellar" added Yugi cheerfully.

"You wanna make it?" asked Oscar who proceeded to yawn.

"Sure?" replied Yugi awkwardly. He got up and proceeded back into the house to retrieve more cans of food.

Yugi eventually found himself in the closet they found the cans of food.

"Yugi" stated the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh's voice echoed in Yugi's head.

"Yeah what is it Pharaoh?" questioned Yugi curiously.

"Is it me, or is the group acting strange?" pointed out the Pharaoh.

"Yeah everyone seems more down than usual, and well they all really seem to lack the motivation of any kind. Like I know everyone clearly had trouble sleeping but you would think that would be motivation enough to get out of this house" thought Yugi as he picked up a few of the cans he thought would make a decent breakfast.

"I think, maybe whatever dark presence is in this house is exactly what is causing them to be sluggish" theorized the spirit of the puzzle.

"Well hopefully when we get out of this place everyone will be back to their normal selves again," said Yugi optimistically.

Yugi balanced the cans back to the front door of the house only to see Ruby over the well holding the relic.

"They'd find it eventually, sure, but bury it or just throw it down the well, it would take years. It might not even happen in our lifetime. But we could be done with it for now" said Yang almost zombie-like.

"I am...really...tired," said the red huntress drowsily.

"DON'T" yelled Yugi running towards Ruby dropping the cans in the process.

Ruby is surprisingly not phased by Yugi's reaction as she only hesitated a moment. However as she looked down into the well, a pair of red eyes glared at her causing her to jump in fright and accidentally dropping the relic.

"No! No! No! I didn't mean to!" shouted Ruby panicking.

Her teammates were not phased except for Yugi who found it really odd that Weiss, Blake, and Yang were not as concerned.

"Ruby, it's okay" asserted Weiss.

"Guy, I'd hate to say it, but no it's not, your mission was to bring it to Atlas, why give up on it now!?" asked Yugi.

"Well, like I told Ruby, Yugi, we could hide it literally anywhere and no one would be able to find it," replied Yang attempting to convince Yugi.

"While that may work with any ordinary object, this item produces a magical aura, you really don't think Salem couldn't track it if she wanted to?" argued Yugi.

Yang just silent looked at Yugi before shrugging.

"I only dropped it because I saw something down there, looking at me!" yelled Ruby still freaking out.

"Wait you saw someone down there? Did you see what they looked like?" wondered Yugi.

"Guy's we're all tired, it was probably nothing" asserted the blonde putting her hand on her sister's shoulder.

Ruby swatted her hand away.

"What's wrong with you!? We can't just leave, we have to go down there! We have to get the lamp back! Oh, what was I thinking!?" retorted Ruby facepalming.

"All we have to do is fix this trailer. Hey, farm boy, check the shed for a spare" asked Qrow trying to fix the trailer he accidentally blew the tire on.

"I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT THE LAMP! Demanded Ruby.

Her teammates continued to dazedly stare at her.

Blake sighed.

"I'll go down with you," she said begrudgingly.

"We'll go down together" added Weiss.

"FINE!" yelled Qrow getting up. "Get the stupid lamp. Oscar fixed the tire."

Qrow headed into the house passing Maria on the porch.

"Where are you going?" wondered Maria.

"Where do you think?" responded Qrow shaking his flask before walking into the house.

"Stupid" she muttered before continuing to read the home owner's diary.

….

Team RWBY hopped down into the well, forgetting Yugi can't really jump down as they do.

"Oh Yugi, do you have a way of getting down?" wondered Ruby.

"Um, well let me think for a minute" muttered Yugi pulling out his deck of cards. He flipped through for a moment before finding just the right card.

"Ahah!" he said cheerfully.

The Millennium Puzzle glowed as the Pharaoh switched places with his partner.

"Rope of Life!" declared the Pharaoh as a shining rope appeared and attached itself to a solid part of the well and dropped itself in the well. The Pharaoh swiftly climbed down only to notice Ruby for once was the only one looking impressed while the other three girls still had the unfazed expression the have had all morning.

The team of five proceeded to walk into a vast underground waterway system. Ruby and Yang take out their scrolls and turn on their flashlights.

"Maybe the current carried it away?" theorized Yang.

The five proceeded forward cautiously. Weiss noticed more tunnel openings along the path.

Back above ground, Oscar works on fixing the tire while Maria continues to read. She turns a page, and the words "I did it! I found my solution" is visible.

Back underground, Team RWBY and Yugi continue sloshing through the waterway.

"Oh come on, where is it?" muttered Ruby.

"Turn off your lights and just look for the glow?" suggested Blake realizing the relic radiated its own light source which should be easier to see in the dark.

"Okay" replied Ruby nervously.

The Pharaoh was silently following the four girls. He did not like where this was going. The puzzle was reacting more intensely to the apparent dark presence that seemed to not just be present in the house by even more so in these waterways.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said the Pharaoh bluntly as Yang and Ruby turned off their flashlights.

Back above ground. Maria turns a page, revealing an illustration of a humanoid-looking Grimm with its name on the adjacent page: "The Apathy". Maria gasps.

Meanwhile underground, the ground sees a bluish hue in the distance that could only come from the relic.

"Hey there it-" Ruby point out the blue light as the group saw something odd, the relic was floating in mid-air, but as they got closer it became easier to tell a pair of hands were holding it.

Slowly a masked figure moved closer into view and silently looked at his prey.

"Oh no!" said the Pharaoh realizing who had the relic.

"Wait is that the masked guy you met when you first arrived!?" whispered Ruby pulling out her weapon, as the rest of the group followed suit.

"What do you want?" demanded the Pharaoh to the figure.

The figure got closer into view as the glow of relic began to reveal his features. His face was wrapped in what looked like old bandage minus his eyes which peered below an odd pointed green hood and cloak. Perched on the center of the hood was the same symbol that was on the Millennium Puzzle. His hands were wrapped like his face, however, his torso was covered in an intricate-looking golden tunic.

"Prince, it seems the creatures who dwell here have done my job for me" stated the figure in a stern raspy voice.

"What do you mean creatures?" demanded the Pharaoh.

As soon as he said that the figure raised his hand a point to the wall next to Team RWBY and the Pharaoh. The wall morphed into an entrance to another tunnel, but within was something horrifying causing Ruby to scream in terror.

To say these 'creatures' were creepy would be an understatement. Humanoid in shape, and while physically they looked frail they radiated there namesake as they shrieked in response to Ruby's scream. The walked in a slow yet offputting fashion that almost made them zombie-like. Like all Grimm, they had a pitch-black skin with features that made them look skeletal with ribs and a human-like skull protruding from their skin. Team RWBY and the Pharaoh felt as though they could barely move and their motivation to move to begin to drain. It was almost as though every muscle had been put to the point of exhaustion.

However, the Pharaoh seemed to break out of his entrapment of the Apathy's ability and turned to see the Masked Figure run further down the tunnel.

"OH NO YOU DON'T," said the Pharaoh pulling out a card.

"Swords of Revealing Light!" he yelled as swords made of light appeared throughout the tunnel and localize in front of the opening between the main tunnel and the tunnel the apathy were just about to come out from causing the Apathy to stop before they could enter the main tunnel.

Team RWBY was stunned as the horrific creatures seemed to be paused in time.

"Woah," said Weiss out loud speaking for the group.

"You four need to get out of here, these swords will not last long, I will go after the relic," said the Pharaoh beginning to run after him.

"WAIT! YUGI!" attempted Ruby.

"Come on Ruby, he gave us a chance to get out of here, let's go!" demanded Yang pulling her sister as the four swiftly moved back towards the way they came.

The girls eventually run into Maria.

As soon as they saw her the sound of a horrific screech echoed through the tunnels.

"My weapon... feels heavy" struggled Blake.

The group once again felt the effects of these Apathy as the gang of Grimm slowly made their way into view of the five women.

They eventually break free of their entrapment despite still feeling weakened and run as far as they could until they find an underground room, only to find it had more of these Grimm within and so they jolt out and continue to run in another direction.

"I can't...do this...I can't" muttered Yang beginning to slow down.

The Apathy shrieked once again forcing the group on all fours.

Maria eventually discovered a set of stairs and a doorway that would hopefully lead them out of this waterway tunnel system infested with these Apathy.

"An exit, an exit!" she exclaimed optimistically.

At this point, the girls are weakened to the point where crawling became more of an easier way of moving compared to walking.

Ruby looked up and noticed the stairs leading up to the cellar door. Ruby crawls forward to Weiss.

"Come on!" said Ruby trying to get the group to keep moving.

Ruby then heard a weapon drop behind her and noticed Blake collapse to the ground, while the Grimm continued to inch toward her.

Blake starts to get her dazed look from before. More Grimm emerge from the entrance Team RWBY and Maria came from. Ruby looks on in horror and in her desperation, crawls and attempts to reach out towards Blake, who continues to lie down motionless. The Grimm reach their hands down to the catFaunus...

"BLAAAAAKE!" yelled Ruby.

As she yelled out her friend's name, Ruby's eyes started to glow brightly, causing the Grimm to back away in pain. Blake gasps and snaps out of her trance, her eyes back to normal. Ruby helped her up while Weiss, Yang, and Maria also get back up.

"I've got her!" said Ruby helping Blake up.

"What just happened?" wondered Maria noticing the silver light spark through the room but was too out of it at the time to really process it.

Weiss ran up the stairs and tried to get the doors open, but they do not budge.

"They're locked!" stated Weiss.

"Out of my way!" said Yang giving her best shot to open the doors however as she ran up the stairs, the Grimm once again screamed causing the group to once again collapse.

"No... No...!" muttered Yang trying to reach

As the Grimm inch closer, Maria crawls toward Ruby, only able to see the world in shades of cyan.

"Ruby... what color are your eyes?" wondered Maria with amazed curiosity.

"They're... silver…" muttered Ruby thinking back to when Ozpin pointed out her eye color.

Maria lets out a gasp of excitement.

"You have a family? Friends?" continued Maria questioning Ruby with excitement.

"What?" asked the silver-eyed girl not sure what the old woman was getting at.

Ruby looked up to see the Grimm getting closer, but Maria laid her head down and covered her ears. From Ruby's perspective, Maria's next words sounded slightly muffled.

"Don't think about them. Think about the people who love you. Focus on the thought of them, the way they make you feel. Focus!" said Maria trying to get Ruby to be able to use her abilities.

Taking Maria's advice, Ruby closed her eyes and concentrated on thinking about her friends and family. While Maria spoke, Weiss tried to budge the doors open, and Yang reached out in desperation before falling under a trance, her eyes even blanker than before.

"Life... is beautiful. It is precious. And it must... be protected" said Maria, as her voice seemed to echo in Ruby's head.

After focusing, Ruby opened her eyes, the silver gleaming. She sat up and her eyes glowed brightly once more, driving the Grimm back and disintegrating them all. Maria and Ruby stared in awe while Weiss, Blake, and Yang recover. Yang crawled up the stairs and punched the doors open with her prosthetic arm while firing from its gun. Team RWBY and Maria run out and find themselves in the basement that Ruby and Weiss discovered the day before.

"We're back in the house?" said Blake briefly.

Team RWBY then looked at the bar and see Qrow leaning on the counter, passed out.

"Uncle Qrow, get up!" demanded Ruby anxiously wanting to get up and leave with them.

"Hey! Get off me! What are you doing here?" question Qrow, slurring his words and irritated.

"We're leaving, you idiot! Come on!" stated Maria before running out of the room, followed by Blake and Yang. Weiss looked back towards the basement entrance.

"Not yet.." she stated.

Weiss begins to break bottles of alcohol across the room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" responded the drunken huntsman still slurring his words.

As more of the Grimm slowly started to come out from the basement, Weiss used Myrtenaster and a glyph to send fire towards the cellar doors. Using the spilled alcohol, she set the Grimm on fire.

"Now we can leave!" stated Weiss as both Ruby and herself drag Qrow out much to his dismay, but as he looks at the basement entrance to the waterway, the ghastly faces of the Apathy began to show as the gasped and shrieked from the flames.

As Ruby, Weiss, and Qrow got outside, Yang was preparing her motorcycle and everyone else was prepared to leave.

"Where's Yugi?" questioned Oscar surprised not to see him.

"He's still down there chasing the relic" stated Weiss.

The group was not sure what to do, they knew they had to leave but they couldn't just leave Yugi down there.

"I'll go find him, you guys make headway!" yelled Qrow.

Before anyone could argue he ran towards the well and jumped down.

"Uncle Qrow wait!" yelled Ruby but it was too late.

"Great...now what," said Yang sarcastically.

"Well we can't leave Yugi down there…" thought Oscar anxiously.

"I am going after my uncle, you guys should find a safe spot near the perimeter of the farm, if myself or Qrow are not back in one hour, leave without us" stated Ruby pulling out her crescent rose and jumping into the well after her uncle before anyone could argue with that.

The rest of the group were not sure what to do and paused for a moment before the shrieking of burning Grimm became louder in the house.

"We need to move!" demanded Yang before everyone except for Weiss got on the trailer.

"You coming?" asked Blake noticing her not getting on.

"I refuse to let my teammate go in on this alone, you guys find a good hiding spot," said Weiss before going in after Ruby.

"Anyone else going in?" wondered Yang anxiously, she took the sudden silence as a no, before swiftly driving out of the property.

…

The Pharaoh swiftly ran after the hooded figure. It was pitch black but he could hear footsteps swiftly moving ahead of him. However, as he ran more entrances to side tunnels appeared and within he noticed the same creatures lurking within them.

The creatures screamed as he ran by and while their scream seemed to affect him by making his whole body feel as though it weighed more, the puzzle seemed to be able to nullify the effects to a degree. He kept going, although as he looked back he was seeing a mob of these creatures slowly make their way down after him.

He eventually came across a large dark room, with the relic stealing thief in the center.

"How foolish of you to follow, Prince, the Apathy will devour you eventually…" said the figure dryly clenching the relic between his hands.

"Who are you!?" demanded the Pharaoh ignoring the thief's taunts.

"I am but a humble servant of someone your father locked away" he stated again blankly staring at the Pharaoh through his mask.

"You knew my father!?" shouted the father in awe of this revelation.

"I'm surprised you do not recognize us, but no matter, you need to make a choice" responded the cloaked figure dryly, as the apathy finally began to poke through the entrance of the chamber.

"You can either give me your puzzle, and I can hide you from Apathy, or you die here and be the next meal for these horrific creatures" he continued proceeding to lightly chuckle to himself.

"Seems we are at odds then, you want my Puzzle and I want the Relic you stole, so how about a game?" asked the Pharaoh wildly as the Eye of Wdjat appeared on his forehead before pulling a card from his duel disk.

"Time Seal!" shouted the Pharaoh holding the trap card up as the magic channeled from his puzzle through the card causing the apathy slowly marching towards him to stop in their tracks.

The Pharaoh quivered a bit as the magic began to take a noticeable toll on his body. This of course was noticed by his new mysterious foe.

"I see, so using your magic here drains you quite quickly, seems you have lost your touch Prince" taunted the figure again.

"True, but no one wins if the Apathy kills us both" stated the Pharaoh.

The cloaked figure chuckled once again.

"The magic I wield makes me invisible to the Grimm of this world," said the figure proudly.

"But how!?" wondered the King of Games.

"Let's just say my master has made some friends in high places in this realm. Now you wanted to play a game, Prince! Well, then let's play!" shouted the figure and the room began to darken and the room began to fade.

"He's calling a shadow game," thought Yugi nervously.

Suddenly the golden eye perched on top of the mages head began to light up and suddenly a large set of mandibles attached to a grotesque green body appeared disgustingly burrowing up through the black abyss.

"Meet my Parasite Parade" introduced the hooded figure.

"Now for my next trick" continued the man pointing to the frozen Apathy.

"I use my Parasite to infect those Grimm!"

The parasite flew over Yugi and began to burrow it's large tentacles into the considerable group of ghouls like Grimm, causing the creatures to scream in pain which only caused the Pharaoh to cover his ears and once again feel the motivational draining effects of the Grimm to a more intense level. The large parasite eventually disintegrated by the already grotesque looking Grimm began to shift and change causing wings and mandibles to form. Each Grimm seemed to become sickly before completely changing as each one seemed to vomit up an acidic like substance causing the nearby area to smell like a rotting corpse.

The insecticide Grimm once again screamed but this time it sounded even louder as they each began to fly above and surround the Pharaoh.

"Now my creatures, kill him!" demanded the green-hooded mage.

The creatures charged but the Pharaoh swiftly pulled a card from his deck, and luckily for him it was mirror force.

"Mirror Force!" commanded the Pharaoh as a forcefield surrounded him causing each of the Grimm to be repelled with twice the force of the charging.

This was not enough however for as they shook off the counter strike they each tried again. The Pharaoh drew again.

"Chain Destruction!" he decreed as each creature suddenly was connected by a long steel chain causing them to all fall from the weight of the chain. As the creatures fell, as soon as they hit the ground each one splattered like flies on a fly swatter.

The Pharaoh was beginning to breathe heavy, normally during a shadow game he would have no problem using shadow magic, however, he was still feeling increasingly tired for every card he made real.

"You haven't figured it out yet have you?" laughed the mage.

"What are you hiding?" demanded the Pharaoh.

"You are still feeling tired even in a shadow game and yet, I am feeling fine, wonder why that is?" said the mage rhetorically.

"Tell me!" once again demanded the Pharaoh angrily, still breathing somewhat heavy.

"Since I am the one who called the game, I decided for every creature or spell we summon, we lose a bit of our strength, and since you were already playing with shadow magic prior to this game, this is just adding to your continuing discomfort" stated the mage began to chuckle maniacally.

"This really limits what we can do now," thought Yugi trying to come up with a way to retain his energy, and also drain his opponents.

"That must be why he only summoned the parasite, it's a weak monster however with its ability to turn other monsters into insect monster, he only used the Apathy as a way to create cheap monsters without actually summoning any" the Pharaoh thought.

"Now then since you destroyed my mutated Grimm, I am going to have to do something about that eh?"

"Come forth Pinch Hopper!" commanded the mage as a giant green grasshopper hopped through the abyss and began to try and eat the Pharaoh with its mandibles.

"I summon the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" yelled the Pharaoh as a blonde elf in green armor appeared to protect his master from the large insect. With a swipe of his sword, the creature was destroyed.

"Thank you, Prince, for now, I can summon another creature without spending any of my energy" stated the mage proudly.

"Appear Insect Queen!" the ground shook as a large ant-like walked from behind the mage and roared at the Celtic Guardian.

"Not Insect Queen, she can create tokens for every monster she destroys in the card game, something tells me she can do something similar in this scenario as well," though the Pharaoh.

"We need to destroy it fast but we don't have a lot of energy and I am not sure if we have enough energy to summon a strong enough monster" stated Yugi depressingly.

"I think I have an idea to gain a little more energy, we just need to draw it" responded the Pharaoh, swiftly drawing another card.

"Insect Queen devour his Guardian!" commanded the mage.

The gigantic insect reared it's fang-filled mouth towards the Celtic Guardian preparing itself in a defensive position. To no avail, the guardian was picked up by the Insect's massive jaws and violently devoured. Immediately after it popped out a small egg that hatched into a smaller ant-like creature.

"Nice try prince, but it seems you are on your last leg" pointed out the mage happily.

"You sure about that" responded the Pharaoh holding two cards.

"First I activate Nutrient Z, which helps mitigate the effects from your attack" announced the spikey-haired king.

"Second, I activate Gift of the Mystical Elf, which gives me even more energy back" continued the Duel King as a blue-skinned elf in a dress appeared and began to chant, causing both of them to glow, and for The Pharaoh to feel more rejuvenated.

"Stall all you want, you don't have enough energy to summon something to stop my Insect Queen" responded the mage as another egg plopped from the Queen's abdomen and hatched into a smaller ant-like bug.

"As you wish!" said the Pharaoh confidently. The Pharaoh knew he had just enough energy back to summon at least one strong monster or just the right spell or trap with some energy left to take a beating.

The Pharaoh looked at the card he drew. He smiled wildly.

"The card I hold will be your queen's demise" the Pharaoh announced grinning.

"You're bluffing" retorted the mage commanding his Queen to attack the Pharaoh.

"Go, my Queen, end his existence"

The Queen began to lurch forward in an attempt to grab the Pharaoh with her jaws but suddenly something stood in her way.

"Dark Hole!" announced the Pharaoh as a black vortex began to suck in all the matter around it. Immediately it sucked in the Insect Queen and her spawn. Both the Mage and the Pharaoh struggled to not be pulled in.

Suddenly a voice echoed through the abyss.

"Enough of this foolishness!"

Suddenly the abyss dissipated and both the green mage and the Pharaoh were back in the large room connecting to the water tunnels.

"What is going on!?" questioned the Pharaoh as the ornamental Eye on the mage's hood glowed rapidly.

"Master, I had him on the ropes, why are you interfering like this questioned the mage?" questioned the now irate mage.

"It seems our, "partner" has another intention with this relic, so for now leave the relic and return" responded the deep raspy voice that echoed from the ornamental eye.

Suddenly the mage began to wisp away.

"We'll meet again, Prince," said the mage before dissolving away completely.

The relic dropped to the ground, and the Pharaoh dropped to the ground to his knee.

"Wow, that was tiring" noted Yugi feeling the effects of the Shadow Game weighing on him.

"We don't often use our magic as often as this, it's taking its toll however considering we are using it more we will become stronger and more resistant to its effects the more we use it," stated the Pharaoh.

"True, but what happens if we have to face a larger threat than that "Cult of Anubis" figure, and why did he get called away?" questioned Yugi anxiously.

"We'll just have to rely on our friends, and as far as your second question goes, that's a good question," thought the Pharaoh.

Suddenly he heard yells in the distance calling his name.

"That sounds like Ruby, and Qrow" stated Yugi cheerfully.

"Let's Go!" responded the Spirit of the Puzzle happy to see his friends found him.

The Green-Robed mage reappeared in a dimly lit room that looked very much like a decorated tomb for a dead king of Egypt, in the center of the room stood a tall man looking over a table with a large purple cloth over it. In the center of the table laid a large old looking book.

The man turned to look at the mage, he wore a purple tunic that looked as though he belonged in some royal court. On his head was a large purple hat, that also had an ornamental Eye of Wdjat on it. The man had a long sinister-looking face, and on his chin was an ornamental beard that looked like it would be worn by the Pharaoh of Egypt. In his handheld, a large golden staff that looked similar to the Millennium Rod except longer and on the top was a large green orb, which on top of that was a smaller bluer orb that glistened in the light.

"Why did you pull me away Master Heishin!?" asked the mage curiously.

"It would seem Salem has other intentions in regards to that relic, and thus we are not allowed to take it just yet. It would seem one of her servants much take it back for redemption" stated the High Mage.

"It has also occurred to me that the "Prince" we pulled into Remnant, may not actually be Prince any longer" stated the High Mage.

The Mage slammed the bottom of his staff twice on the cold stone floor.

"I summon all my servants".

Suddenly several hooded figures appeared from the shadows of the candlelit room.

They surrounded their master with anticipation on their mask covered faces.

"So it would seem, our attempts to pull the "Prince" into Remnant right before him and his father did put us here, and we actually have pulled his immortal soul who happens to be attached to a mortal" announced the High Mage angrily once again slamming his staff on the ground causing each of the lesser mages to be blown back a few feet and the room to shake.

"On top of this," started Heishin more calmly.

"Pulling in my "student" only seemed to pull in a look-alike" continued the purple-robed mage sounding clearly annoyed.

"Um, Master Heishin?" interrupted a lesser mage.

"What?" yelled Heishin clearly annoyed.

"It would seem a third has entered our realm, not just the soul of the Prince, and the Priest Seto lookalike" claimed the mage in blue.

"What do you mean third, we used the Millennium Spellbook to pull in the bearers of the Puzzle and Rod, not anyone else!?" argued the High Mage.

"Use your staff to see if I am lying but I used the Tome of the Gods to search for the Rod and yet all I can find are the Puzzle and…" responded the water mage nervously.

The High Mage did just that and he was instantly given a vision of the bearer of the Puzzle getting on the back of a platform with some Remnant mortals he befriended. When he searched for the Rod, all he could only get a glimpse of the look-alike, however, he then started searching his servants' mind and instantly the Millennium Ring glowed in a sea of darkness as maniacal laughter filled his vision and he instantly snapped out of it.

"A bearer of the Ring is here!? But how!?" wondered the High Mage angrily.

"Hmph no matter, High Mage Martis will make quick work of this stowaway" laughed the purple-robed mage.

"Martis I summon you forth" declared Heishin once again slamming his staff on the ground, as an intricately dressed figure stepped forward and bowed silently.

"Eliminate this Ring Bearer, and bring his Item to me, if it's here might as well make use of it" commanded Heishin. With a snap of other High Mage's fingers, he vanished from sight.

"As for our Priest Seto imposter, I want someone to keep a close eye on him, Kepura" once again commanded the High Priest to another High Mage who surrounded him who simply bowed and vanished.

"Now, for the rest of you, I have a rare meeting with Salem in person and present her with a gift" laughed the High Priest who began to walk out of the room and into a long hallway that led to another room. This room held what very much looked like the Millennium Stone except made of metal and had hinges that had cookie-cutter like shapes for what looked like a familiar set of Millennium Items and behind it was interesting and complex machinery that seemed to connect into the stone itself. The Priest hit a lever and the machine came to life, as molten gold seemed to instantly glow and flow from the tubes and into the stone and filled it.

"With this molten gold and the dead we slaughtered from the village above, much like in the days of Kul Elna when we first accomplished the impossible, I shall once again create the Millenium Items, however with a twist," said Heishin out loud proud and nostalgically.

"Hein knew he could not duplicate the Millennium Items in a traditional sense, for the Egyptian Gods would not allow him to. However he was not on Earth he was in Remnant, and the Gods here abandoned this "Planet" and its people and with what was basically several millennia of being able to completely translate the entire Millennium Spellbook here in Remnant he knew how to bend the rules, manipulate the Shadow Realm, and more"

The metal doors were pulled open with levers and a wave of heat filled the room and several golden objects were solidifying into solid objects.

"Just like the originals…" murmured Heishin almost orgasmically as he put them into a large bag before marching out of the room with a smirk on his face.

"Salem won't refuse this time," thought the High Priest once more before waving his staff around before vanishing.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **The villains you have been introduced to in this chapter are based on the characters in Playstation 1 Game Yugioh Forbidden Memories. Being a kid that watched Yugioh growing up and also playing many of the console games I always found it strange that none of these villains found their way into the actual show/manga.**

 **Also when "Shadow Duels" occur and the two participants are battling like it's a Pokemon Battle, Traps and Spells will be used as literally as possible to what they are called or how I can think of being if the cards were somehow made real and given a purpose outside the rules of the card game if that makes sense.**

 **Will there actually be any real card game duel? Perhaps, but you'll have to wait for that.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


End file.
